Out of Reach
by Diomede
Summary: Blake Starling is sent into the Night World by Circle Daybreak to provide them with information. She's determined to succeed. She's even more determined not to let Hunter's protege, Curtis Redfern, stand in her way......well, guyz...it's finally finishe
1. Default Chapter

__

A/N. I do not own any of the characters in this story or the Night World. They are the creations of fabulously talented L.J Smith. Please r/r and tell me what you think. New chapters will be up soon. Enjoy.

****

Chapter One

Blake Starling circled the vampire at her feet. Her footsteps were as silent as she was. Suddenly, she crouched down to her haunches in front of the vampire.

She cocked her head to one side and shook her long hair from her eyes. Eyes that were not blue and not green, but a mixture, gazed unwavering at the cowering vamp before her. She blinked and sighed, standing up in one fluid motion.

"Get rid of him," she said, her eyes still peering down at him. Instantly, two guys appeared and tugged the vampire to his feet roughly. "Someone call Daybreak headquarters and tell them we got another dead end."

She didn't look to see who followed out her order. She didn't need to. She was in charge and she knew that whatever she asked for would be done. And done quickly.

Blake sighed again and reached up to untie her hair. She shook it out and combed her fingers through it absently. After a moment she straightened and retied her hair in a ponytail so that it flowed down her back in one shiny stream.

"Let's get out of here," she ordered. The rest of her team followed her as she headed out of the deserted warehouse. Sunlight poured down on her and exposed the blue lights in her hair. She turned back to her team and dismissed them for the day. With that, she left them and headed for her sleek black jeep.

As she drove away, she allowed herself one sigh of frustration.

This was the fourth mission that had proved unsuccessful in the last two weeks and she was getting tired of it. Circle Daybreak had hired her because she got results and now, every time she returned to headquarters, it was with bad news. She had to prove that she was worthy of her position and so far all attempts had ended miserably.

Somewhere out there, Hunter Redfern was lurking. 

It had been widely thought and believed that he had been killed after Delos had deserted the Dark Kingdom. But only a month ago, word had reached them that Hunter was very much alive. Alive and killing.

They'd had tips from a variety of sources, all of which proved useless. 

It was imperative that Blake tracked Hunter and killed him. After his so called death, Circle Daybreak was at an advantage. The Night World would not be so powerful an enemy with their leader gone and while it squabbled over who its next leader would be, Circle Daybreak could concentrate on finding the fourth and final Wild Power. 

Now that Hunter was back, the sides were more equal in the hunt for the final link. 

He had vampires out searching for the Wild Power everywhere. Circle Daybreak had to send its people out into nearly every high school they could because suspicious deaths among high school students had nearly tripled in the last two months. The Night World was getting desperate and they were pulling out all the stops.

Blake drummed her hands on the steering wheel impatiently as she waited at a red light.

She had to find Hunter and find him fast. Circle Daybreak was relying on her. So was the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Another dead end?" Jez Redfern snapped. "What's this? The sixth one?"

"Actually, it's the fourth," Blake corrected coolly.

"There had better not be a fifth then," Jez returned angrily.

They were at Elder Thierry's mansion in his conference room. The most esteemed members of Circle Daybreak sat around the large oak table, all of them eyeing Blake as she informed them of her failed mission. Jez Redfern in particular had her cool silvery blue eyes focused on Blake in disbelief.

"Maybe if your contacts were able to be trusted, we wouldn't have to worry about a fifth failed attempt," Blake snapped back.

"Listen girlie," Jez said angrily, "You're new, so I'm going to excuse that little remark. And the contacts aren't the problem. You are."

Blake stiffened and her face became tight. Morgead Blackthorn laid a restraining hand on his soulmate's. Jez shook him off impatiently. "Stay out of this," she glared at him.

"Since you think I'm so incompetent, _Redfern,_" Blake returned coldly, her eyes flashing angrily, "Perhaps you'd like to go find your dear old grand-daddy yourself."

That one hit the mark and Jez was on her feet in a blink. Her chair fell onto the floor and she made to circle the table to where Blake now stood.

Morgead stood and this time he wasn't going to back down. He grabbed Jez' arms and held her so that he could look into her eyes. However, Jez wouldn't return his gaze and he shook her sharply until she looked up into his gem green eyes.

Blake watched as the two stood, obviously speaking telepathically, and felt a twinge of envy ripple through her. Nearly everyone here had a soulmate. Only her and Illiana and Blaise Harman were exempted but Illiana had been here for far longer than Blake and Blaise was well known though maybe not so well liked. Blake was the newcomer and hardly anyone knew her.

Jez looked down at the ground and gave a small nod. She looked up at her soulmate and Morgead bent to kiss her forehead briefly then took her hand to lead her back to her seat. Before Jez sat, she managed to glare at Blake and when Morgead frowned at her, she only shrugged indifferently.

"Anywayz," Ash said breezily. "Now that the claws have been finally sheathed, I suggest we actually try to look for solutions. Jez, do you think you can keep all your usual witty retorts to yourself for once?"

Jez glared at her distant cousin but it was Morgead that replied. "You could do us all a favour Ash, and listen to your own advice for once."

Ash's mouth opened to reply but Thierry, who at last stood up and captured the attention of the entire room, cut him off.

"Alright, enough squabbling thank you girls and boys," he said sternly. "We're not solving anything. Now come on, we have to stick together and find a way to get hold of Hunter and bring him down. _And_ we have to find the fourth Wild Power before the Night World does."

There was a general silence around the room. No one really had any ideas and Blake leaned back in her chair, not feeling so incompetent now that it was apparent no one else had any brilliant thoughts on the matter.

"Maybe we need some new sources," Raksha Keller suggested. "It could be that our current ones are getting fed the wrong information on purpose or they could have been found out. Hunter's bound to be trying every diversion tactic he can."

"Where do you suggest we get new sources from?" Quinn asked. "It's not as if any of us have any influence in the Night World any more. We might as well be wearing badges with 'Daybreaker' or 'traitor' on them as far as any of the Night World citizens are concerned."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Keller returned irritably.

Quinn smiled, his lips turning up at the ends dangerously. He leaned back into his chair and folded his hands together on his chest. "I happen to think that we should get one of our own people into the Night World and into Hunter's confidence, or someone's of equal importance," he added. "We could do some plumbing and spring a leak."

Rashel Jordan, his soulmate, burst into laughter at his last remark. "'Spring a leak'? Do some plumbing?" she repeated. "Come _on, _John. That was _tack._"

Quinn turned his head to smile at her and shrugged. "Just trying to lighten the moment."

"Yeah well, hilarious one liners aside," Delos Redfern interjected sarcastically, "Sending someone into the Night World is like sending someone into a snake pit. Or a lion den."

"Or hell," Rashel muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, but does everyone agree it's a great idea?" Quinn asked.

Ash snorted. "A great idea as far as suicide missions go."

"Yeah well, it could be our only option," Quinn said. "We need to track down Hunter and to do that we need inside information."

Silence enveloped the room. Everyone was thinking over this, trying to come up with new solutions that wouldn't be so potentially dangerous. The silence continued and it became painfully obvious to Blake that everyone, including herself, was not coming up with anything.

"It looks like that's it then," Quinn said coolly. 

Some of the people around the table, Gillian, Thea, Eric and David for instance, looked slightly uncomfortable about the prospective plan. 

Finally Thierry spoke up. "This could be dangerous so I want a vote to see if we should go ahead with it," he addressed them seriously. "All in favour, raise your hands."

Quinn was the first to raise his hand. His soul mate, Rashel, reluctantly followed his example. Jez and Morgead traded glances before raising their own hands and Keller hesitated before following suit. Galen, Delos, Maggie, James, Blaise and finally, Ash, also raised their hands.

The vote was in favour for the mission.

Blake felt her stomach tense. She knew who the candidate would be. 

Her.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

Blake was in her rooms when Rashel knocked at her door. Blake called out and Rashel stepped into the room. The other girl watched as Blake threw all her clothes and books into two suitcases, as she would have to move out of the mansion and into an apartment straight away.

"What can I do for you Rashel?" Blake asked, not turning away from her task.

"I think you've done enough," Rashel said softly. Blake turned around to stare at the older girl. Rashel shrugged. "You're going on a pretty dangerous mission, Blake. And I just wanted to say thank you, and good luck."

These words were a great surprise to Blake, who had never really spoken to Rashel since she had come to live in the mansion. But the words were obviously meant and Blake was grateful for the recognition.

"Uh, thanks," she stammered slightly. "You'd be doing this if you weren't so well known."

Rashel shook her head, almost sadly. "Maybe not. Once you've found your soulmate, Blake, there's no solo work anymore. They always have the ultimate weapon against you- your soulmate. I tried and Goddess knows Quinn did, but we couldn't handle it. I kept wandering what he was doing, if he had the right back up, hoping he didn't _need _backup. Now we have to fight together." She shrugged her shoulders gracefully. "It's fun, Quinn's a great fighter and the only one I can really trust but-" she paused, meeting Blake's blue green eyes. "Just enjoy solo work while you can. You'll miss it."

"Miss it?" Blake repeated. "I'm never going to leave it."

Rashel's smile was a knowing one. "Just wait, Blake. He's waiting for you."

"He's waiting for me?" Blake repeated. She frowned, "Who?"

Rashel's grin was even more infuriating. "Your soulmate," was The Cat's reply. She left with a wink, softly closing the door behind her. Blake paused to think about what had just been said before dismissing it as Rashel's twisted sense of humour. She was tired and she needed to feed. 

She had an hour to move into the new apartment that had been set up for her and an hour to get in touch with the Night World. She would have to make a convincing change as a dangerous, vermin-hating vampire. She had a sudden thought that she should ask Ash for some tutoring. Closing her suitcase, she grinned to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake entered the Black Dahlia. The club was the hippest Night World hangout at the moment and she was hoping to find someone useful within its walls.

Dressed in a black leather skirt, black knee high boots and a pale blue halter neck top, she had caught the eye of quite a few males occupying the room. Her blue green eyes scanned the crowd unhurriedly before she sat down at one of the stools at the bar. She flicked her waist length, raven hair behind her shoulder and ordered a drink in a cool tone.

When it finally came, the bartender smiled charmingly. "On the house," he said, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Blake stared at him before laying her money on the bar in front of him. "I'd rather pay."

The bartender frowned and looked down at the bills. He shrugged, his eyes turning cold. "Whatever you say."

As he went off to serve another customer, Blake began sipping her drink and taking in her surroundings. The bar was busy, nearly all the stools were taken, and the dance floor was filled with dancers that wriggled their bodies in time to the trance like music that boomed from nearly every corner. She looked further down and saw that at the end of the giant room, lights were dimmed and couches were set up along the walls. She could make out figures sitting close together and necking.

She was so busy searching the crowds for a face that matched one of her Night World files, that she almost failed to notice the guy that came to stand beside her. She turned finally to find herself staring into a pair of startling midnight blue eyes. Eyes so blue they looked almost black.

The owner of these eyes returned her gaze. "You're new," he stated in a low, even voice.

"Are you the welcome committee?" Blake asked sweetly, stirring her drink with a straw while trying to fight the sudden nervousness that had appeared in her stomach when her eyes had set sight on him.

His eyes swept up and down her body, then gleamed in appreciation. "On behalf of everyone here," he said softly. "I'd like to _personally _welcome you."

Blake swallowed at the obvious meaning behind his words. He studied her with unconcealed fascination and she was immediately unnerved by his interest. He looked slightly older than her, about nineteen. Not that that meant anything in the vampire world. He could have been nineteen hundred years old.

"Yeah, well, thanks," she stammered, mentally cursing her ability to say anything remotely intelligent. What was happening to her? Where did her cool façade go? This guy, with his gorgeous eyes, gorgeous black, wavy hair and undeniably god like body had completely thrown her off balance.

And she didn't like it.

With a mental promise to take the situation back at hand, she allowed her own eyes to travel up and down his body in return. The boy leaned back against the bar patiently, a small smile of confidence twisting his lips.

"Finished?" he asked, amused.

"Quite," she returned with a small smile.

"Good. Now, do I get a name with that smile?"

Blake considered this. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Curtis."

"A pleasure to meet you," Blake replied, her eyes laughing at the exchange.

Curtis caught her expression and grinned. He gestured to the barman who appeared by his side to place a drink in front of him. Blake caught the familiarity between the two.

"You're a regular customer?" she asked.

Curtis smiled lazily at her. "No, I'm just regular."

Blake frowned at the cryptic answer but refrained from inquiring further. Before she could say anything at all, a bouncing blond raced up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Blake felt a foreign emotion well inside her stomach.

"_Curtis!_" the girl squealed. "You promised you'd dance with me!"

Curtis eyed the girl's plunging neckline thoughtfully. "Did I?"

"Yes, you did!" the girl pouted and took Curtis' hand to drag him onto the dance floor. He allowed himself to be pulled away but managed to turn to Blake with a shrug while he mouthed a sorry. His action had no effect on Blake, who had already seen his eyes turn back to the swaying behind of the girl who led him. 

She rolled her eyes in disgust and finished her drink.

She allowed herself to accept three invitations to dance and luckily managed to pull away before she was cornered onto one of the couches. She had to admit that she was kind of enjoying herself. The music was great. The people were, well, Night Worlders, but she had to admit they knew how to have fun.

After her partner had left her at the bar, and he had taken some convincing, Blake was nearly ready to go. Her feet were starting to ache slightly and the thought of her bed was a welcomed one. She stood to leave when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. 

"Hey gorgeous," a voice whispered softly in her ear.

Blake felt a strange feeling course through her veins and she nearly shivered, only just managing to stop herself. She didn't turn, she just stood stock-still. 

"I hope you're not thinking of leaving me," the voice continued, the breath tickling her neck.

Blake moved forward slightly and turned around. She forced a light smile on her face and made her voice casual and breezy. She shrugged. "I think I've had enough action for tonight."

"Don't say that," Curtis mock scolded her. "You can never get enough action," he grinned.

He was still grinning at her when someone pushed past and nearly knocked her over. His arm quickly reached around her waist to steady her and suddenly they were both plunging into a soft blue light and the earth fell from beneath them.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

Blake felt a kind of sinking feeling pulling at her, taking hold of her body and her mind against her will. In some part of her mind, she was conscious of Curtis' strong arms around her body and the feeling of him holding her close. But that wasn't half as scary as what else she was feeling.

Because she was feeling what Curtis was feeling and it was similar to what she was going through. Surprise, wonder and then sheer unadulterated joy. 

__

I didn't know it was you, Curtis thought to her.

__

Neither did I, Blake replied, a bit dazed.

__

But I'm glad that it is you. I'm glad that I found you.

Blake felt like smiling or laughing just to release some of the joy that those words had given her. It was too much. She had never expected to find her soulmate and she had never known what to expect but now she knew that Curtis was everything she had ever wanted.

__

What would you say if I told you I loved you? He asked, his mental voice soft and gentle.

__

I would say I love you too, Blake replied simply.

She knew what Curtis' was feeling and was surprised that it could almost be described as euphoric. 

She knew what he was thinking and she could see images flash through the haze. A young boy at a road crossing, a pretty woman holding his hand tightly. Then there was another image of the same woman, lying on the floor in a pool of blood with the little boy kneeling by her side.

Then there was another image. An image of Curtis as he was now standing beside another man. A man with red hair and a charming smile. A man known as Hunter Redfern.

Fear coursed through her, tainting her previous emotions. She knew she couldn't hide it from Curtis'.

__

What's wrong? What's the matter? Worry and concern filled his unspeaking voice and Blake's heart nearly broke then. It was too hard. She couldn't let this happen, she had a mission and it came first. 

So she might drive her soulmate away. She would save the world in the process and what was one person's happiness compared to the death of a world? 

Nothing.

She was prepared to sacrifice her happiness for that. _But are you willing to sacrifice Curtis' as well? _A voice asked her. She pushed it away, trying to stay calm, trying to stay in control.

Curtis had stayed silent through all her reasoning but he wasn't completely unaware of what was happening. He knew she was hiding something and he knew that she wasn't sharing his joy anymore. Far from it.

He could feel that she wanted to put a stop to this. He knew she didn't want him.

As if to punctuate the point, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

The lights and the sounds of the Black Dahlia invaded his eyes and ears once more. But he didn't focus on them. He was too busy regarding Blake through veiled eyes.

She was breathing heavily and looking anywhere but at his face. Long, silky strands of her hair were falling across her face and before he realized what he was doing, Curtis reached out and brushed them back, gently caressing her cheek.

She looked up. Her blue green eyes were wide and Curtis' saw the pain and fear in their depths. It was a flash of a vulnerable young girl that vanished when she pulled her tough exterior back on.

Curtis saw it happen and frowned.

"Come on," he said roughly. "I'm taking you home."

He began stalking to the door, ignoring any of the greetings that he received. Blake followed beside him angrily. "I can get myself home thank you," she said angrily, hurt at his tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can Blake. I'm sure you can make every man alive fall in love with you too."

Blake blinked. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Curtis snapped, his blue eyes cold and hard when he turned to look at her. "I'm talking about nothing and what happened back there is the same. _Nothing._"

Then he turned back and kept walking. Blake automatically fell in step with him, her head bowed as she let his words rankle within her. Nothing? That was all nothing to him? She was shocked to feel the threat of tears and angry with herself for being so weak.

So what? He was just making it easier for her. Now she could just focus on the mission. Focus on catching Hunter.

"I'm glad to hear it meant nothing to you," Blake said with a voice almost unrecognizable to her own ears. "Because I really can't stand what you're wearing."

The feeble attempt at a part joke, part insult, was all she had in her.

"Really?" Curtis replied coolly. "Is that why five minutes ago you wanted to rip my clothes off?"

Blake scowled. "Ha ha. You're funny, Curtis. A regular comedian," she snapped sarcastically.

"Only funny? I was thinking along the lines of hilarious myself." He had just reached his car and opened the doors. Blake got inside. She had a feeling it would take a lot of energy to argue with him. 

"Hilarious?" she repeated. "Hilariously _demented_ maybe."

Curtis just glanced at her before turning his head to reverse. He didn't hear her when she muttered to herself, "Or maybe I am."


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

Curtis stepped into the sleek, high-rise apartment; barely glancing at expensively elegant surroundings that graced it's walls and floors. 

"Is that you Curtis?" a deep, slightly musical voice called from inside the apartment. "I'm in my office."

Curtis followed the voice until he came to an oak-paneled door, which he opened. He walked in and sat down on one of the numerous chairs that faced the desk and looked up at the man behind the desk.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, son. You're not looking too good."

"Yeah? You're not exactly Johnny Depp yourself. The red hair just ruins it."

"Feeling the need to sharpen your wit on me today Curtis? Any particular reason?"

Curtis scowled. "No."

Brilliantly fierce yellow eyes narrowed, unconvinced. "I see."

"I really don't think you do, pops, so don't even try." Curtis' voice was laced with venom, his expression matching it perfectly.

"Right. That's enough," the red haired man snapped. His voice was firm and full of authority. "We need to sort out this business about the fourth Wild Power."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Curtis, try to act your age please. You're making this rather difficult."

Curtis slumped down in his chair and sighed. "Shoot."

The red haired man smiled one small smile, a twisting of his lips, as his eyes gleamed. "It's come to my attention that the Fourth Wild power is a young shapeshifter, the same age as all the others. He's been spotted by some of our men at last. Apparently his adoptive mother was involved in a drive by shooting, she was in hospital, the intensive care ward of course."

"Of course," Curtis cut in sarcastically.

His comment was ignored. "She was expected to die. Nothing short of a miracle could have saved her. Luckily she happened to have an adopted son who could perform such a miracle. The kid saved her, somehow unleashing his power and she lived."

"Happily ever after?" Curtis asked, his curiosity finally awakened.

"Ah, here's the twist of the tale," the man smiled. "The kid's gone AWOL. We can't find him. The hospital was in the poor side of San Francisco. You know where I mean."

Curtis nodded.

"The apartment was one of many in an old crusty block. I've got the address here for you. Anyway, I figure he'll still pop up in the area, to check on his mother. I want you to find him and bring him to me."

"Are you going to throw a description into that order?"

The other man smiled tolerantly. "Tall, about your height. Pale skin and a kind of reddish blonde hair colour. His eyes are violet."

Curtis nodded and reached over the desk to take the file that he was being offered. He flipped through it then closed it again and stood up. When he reached the door a voice stopped him.

"Please succeed in this Curtis. It seems that all my other proteges have abandoned me. People are turning so soft so easily these days." Curtis turned to look around at the man, into his golden eyes that were now staring out the window. "Quinn, Delos, Ash…" his voice trailed off. "But I get the feeling you're made of tougher stuff than they were. You're not the type to start running around with damned Daybreakers and chanting crap about saving the world."

Curtis stopped still. He didn't move, he didn't make a sound.

"Are you Curtis?" the voice was soft.

Curtis shook his head violently, dismissing the unwanted picture of Blake in his head. "Hell no."

Then he opened the door and walked out of the office, leaving a smiling Hunter Redfern behind his desk. "No, I don't think you are either Curtis Redfern," he said softly. "But I'll be checking on you just the same."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Blake found herself, once again at the Black Dahlia. She prayed that Curtis wasn't going to walk through the nightclub's doors and for once the goddess must have been listening. She wished she could have gone to another club but nobody important would ever dream of gracing their presence at any club except the Black Dahlia.

So Black Dahlia it was.

Halfway through the night, she happened to catch the eye of Relic Silverlake, a notorious vampire that was sure to be in league with Hunter. She danced with him, smiled and laughed at his jokes, and stored every word he said in her mind. He stared at her with ill-concealed fascination.

He was captivated. 

She was relieved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two weeks of Blake doing her best to gain Relic's trust and confidence, he finally mentioned introducing her to a friend of his. It was after they had been training together at a Night World gym and Relic had been duly impressed at Blake's fighting skills. She had won every fight on the sparring mats and had impressed the crowds there as well.

Her new friend, tall, blond with hazel eyes and a charismatic smile, had come to the conclusion that Blake Starling was a near perfect specimen of a Night World vampire. She was tough, strong, smart and beautiful. And she deserved recognition.

He also knew that the hunt for the fourth Wild Power was taking place and they needed more people of Curtis Redfern's calibre and in his opinion, Blake was definitely in that league.

Blake smiled and nodded at the invitation, all while her heart beat excitedly. Finally, she was going to get to Hunter Redfern.


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

It was nearly eight o'clock at night, and Blake was at her apartment. Her feet were curled underneath her and she had her television on mute, the newsreader mouthing her words silently. She checked her watch. 8:01pm.

At exactly 8:02, Circle Daybreak would call her to catch up with any new developments. She didn't know why they didn't just say eight o'clock. What was two minutes? She suspected that Ash had decided the time just to annoy her.

Finally, the phone rang once then stopped. It did this again and then when it rang the third time Blake picked up the receiver and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey man," she recognized Ash's drawl immediately but they had to go through the usual formalities.

"A crow's feet passes years," Blake said the password quickly, rolling her eyes at how stupid it sounded.

"And the leprechauns fly daily to Saturn and Sega," Ash replied, his voice full of laughter.

"That is the stupidest set of passwords I have ever heard," Blake said. Although her and Ash tended to get on one another's nerves regularly, she was relieved to hear his voice. These phone calls were the only times that she was allowed to be who she was and not hide herself behind a heavy curtain of lies.

"Well, why don't you put some new ones in the suggestions box?" Ash replied.

"Will do. Anyway, down to business."

Ash's voice sobered as he asked, "How are things going with Relic?"

Blake allowed herself a small private smile. "Getting along rather nicely. He's taking me to meet a friend of his and I'm almost positive this 'friend' is Hunter."

Ash paused. "Great. You know how to handle this don't you? When are you meeting him?"

"Thursday."

"God, that's only two days."

"Yeah and…? The sooner the better Ash. I want to get this wrapped and delivered. Once we get Hunter down, we can find the Wild Power. I haven't asked Relic about the fourth but I think they're as much in the dark as we are."

"Even better," Ash said. He took a breath. "Listen, we hear you had an encounter with Curtis Redfern."

Blake stiffened. "Curtis who?"

There was a small silence. "Curtis _Redfern,_ Blake. Tall, blue black eyes, girls drooling and clawing to get to him? Ring a bell? Because it should. You were seen in his car and he dropped you off at your apartment. Correct?"

Blake was still recovering from the realization that Curtis' surname was the same as Hunter's. The link between them, the image of Hunter in Curtis' mind, collided into her with an impact. Curtis was her soulmate, she could admit that. But he was also Hunter's son. She was supposed to kill Hunter. She was supposed to kill her soulmate's father.

"Blake? Yes or no? Yay or nay? He _did _drop you off at your apartment didn't he?"

"What? I mean, yes. Yes he did."

Ash didn't seem to notice the slight tremor in her voice. "And? Did you wow and woo? Get him to fall madly in love with you? Because if you had, honestly, this mission could be so much easier for you. And for us. Curtis is Hunter's closest contact and an easy ticket into the old bastard's life."

__

Well Blake? Did you 'get him to fall madly in love you'? Or was it just 'nothing'? The thoughts ran through her head before she could stop them and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, took a breath and then tried to focus on what Ash was saying.

"Blake, getting Relic is great. But getting Curtis would be a jackpot."

"I don't think that will happen Ash," Blake said tiredly, exhaustion falling upon her heavily. "He only dropped me home because I begged and begged and we didn't even talk on the way here. He didn't seem to be interested," she lied.

"Really?" Ash sounded slightly puzzled. "Weird. The guy usually goes for anything with two legs and a bra. I used to know him back in the day."

"That's great, Ash. Really great," Blake replied absently.

"Yeah, well you sound beat. I'm gonna go now and tomorrow Rashel's going to ring. I only got the honor 'cause there's some renegade vamp and wolf team running riot and the gang all went for a hunt. Group bonding and all that crap."

"Nice," Blake murmured. 

"Yeah, _real _nice." Ash's voice dropped and Blake thought she detected a note of concern. "Hey Blake are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied.

"That's good 'cause you really sound it. Anyway, try to get to Curtis okay? He's the strongest link we could ever hope to get. And try to do it fast. Hunter's got hunters out in the highschools. We got twelve deaths yesterday. The numbers are climbing."

"God, Ash," Blake was shocked. "They're getting desperate."

"Yeah but that's not all it. Hunter's overruling some of the feeding laws to gain favour. The vamps are killing for kicks instead of survival now. Speaking of feeding, do you need anymore blood? We can get it sent over."

"No, I'm fine," Blake replied. "In the next few days maybe."

"Cool. Right, I've gotta get going."

"Okay, Ash."

"And Blake?" Ash's voice was hesitant and unsure. "Expect a call from Poppy soon. She was going to ring you. Her brother, Phil, was killed two days ago." He paused then, stopped and took a deep breath. "She's cut up in a bad way, Blake. James is worried, we all are. I shouldn't tell you all this but I think she sees you as an avenging angel of sorts. You know, you're supposed to kill Hunter slowly and painfully and Phil's death will be avenged and the pain will go away. But it won't Blake. She's a real mess so whatever she says to you, don't take it too seriously okay?"

Blake was sinking even further into a pool of despair. Phil was dead? Oh god, poor Poppy. Even Blake knew how close they were. "Okay Ash. Thanks for the warning."

"Just paid heed to it okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She hung up and curled back into the couch.

She closed her eyes and the unwanted words and images of the conversation echoed in her head. _Curtis Redfern, Blake. Did you wow and woo? Get him to fall madly in love with you? _Blake's eyes squeezed together more tightly. _Curtis is Hunter's closest contact…….a jackpot. _Blake shifted, shaking her head slightly in an attempt to clear it. _Phil was killed two days ago………she sees you as an avenging angel…..Curtis Redfern, Blake. _

Curtis Redfern.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

Relic had given her the address of his place, a flash penthouse apartment in the city. Being Hunter's number one henchman must pay well, Blake thought as she pulled on a jacket.

She had dressed casually but nice. A pair of fitting, faded bootleg jeans and a sleeveless blue top that brought out her eyes. The jacket she had pulled on was black and fell to her knees. Black boots under her jeans completely the outfit. Her hair was brushed back so that it fell down her back and make up was kept to a minimum.

After locking her door and setting her alarm, she hopped into her jeep and headed to Relic's apartment where Hunter Redfern would be waiting to check out his newest fighter for the Night World's elite team.

She'd had no trouble finding the apartment. She just mentioned Relic's the name at the desk and the werewolf seated behind it gave her a conspiratorial wink before sending a message up to Relic that she had arrived. 

The door was left open but she knocked on it anyway. Relic rounded a corner, a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in the other. A smile was set on his face when his eyes sighted her.

"Blake! Glad you could make it." He poured a glass of wine and handed it to her. "We're just in the lounge, come through." He led the way and she followed uncertainly.

The lounge was filled with black leather couches and carpets and oak tables with lamps upon them. Intricate artworks were framed along the walls; their expense was obvious. Blake took all this in with one sweep of her eyes and then turned to see if anyone else occupied the room. 

It was just her and Relic.

Relic was watching her with laughing eyes. "Don't worry Blake. I haven't set this up in the hope that a romantic spark might light."

Blake smiled back. "I wasn't thinking that. I was just admiring your artwork."

"Sure you were," he grinned. "But they're worth admiring if I do say so myself. That Cezanne cost me an arm and a leg. I got it from the-"

He was interrupted by the sound of voices in the hallway.

"I was no where near hitting her!" One of voice carried into the lounge.

"If you were any closer she would have been under the car," another voice replied.

"Aahh," Relic smiled. "We have visitors."

He went out of the room and went to meet them. Blake stood by the Cezanne that had just been under discussion and sipped her wine.

"Blake Starling, I'd like you to meet my great friend, Hunter Redfern. This manic driver here is known as Curtis Redfern, Hunter's son."

Blake had already turned to set her eyes on Hunter before Relic had finished the introduction. Her eyes had already taken in Curtis' standing form; lean and lithe in tight jeans and a black turtle necked sweater. He had been dangling car keys in his hand, a scowl marring his face.

Their eyes met and a silence fell over the room. 

Blake's heart had almost stopped. She was _not _prepared to come face to face with Curtis so soon. Especially not when he was standing side by side with Hunter, her enemy. Curtis looked as if he was going through much the same as her. She registered surprise, shock, then disbelief and finally, anger.

"We've met." Curtis said in a low tone, his midnight blue eyes narrowing in her direction.

"Really?" Relic asked. "How strange."

"Strange indeed." Hunter's musical voice was slightly scrutinizing as he looked at Blake and then at his son. Something strange indeed was happening here and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He put a polite smile on his face and stepped forward to shake Blake's hand.

"I've heard all about you Blake. Relic tells me you're quite the fighter," his eyes were cold and calculating while his words were spoken with warmth. She wasn't fooled.

"Thanks," Blake replied easily, finally tearing her eyes away from Curtis' hostile frame. "I try my best I guess."

"Her best is brilliant," Relic put in at an obvious attempt at selling her to Hunter. He winked at Blake and raised his glass to her in mock toast.

She managed a smile. Barely.

"Is it alright if I use your bathroom?" She asked Relic, needing a moment to recover herself and regroup. 

"I'll show her," Curtis cut in curtly before Relic could reply.

"Good, I have to talk to your father for a minute. Grab yourself a drink from the kitchen on the Curtis. You know where to go." 

Curtis nodded and waited for Blake to leave the door before following her. As soon as they were in the hallway he grabbed her elbow roughly. She knew that he felt the electrical spark like she did when he snatched his arm away sharply.

"Come with me," he snapped and stalked down the hall.

She followed him to an outside balcony and he closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he turned on her, snarling angrily. "What do you think your playing at Blake? You think I don't know what you're trying to do? You think I haven't caught on?"

Blake swallowed and shifted her eyes from his dark and brooding ones. "I really don't know what you're talking about Curtis," she managed.

"Really? _Really?"_ he yelled. "It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Hunter's here. Relic is a pretty good connection and he's obviously _sickeningly _smitten. Jesus!"

"Is there a point to this little anecdote Curtis?" Blake snapped, her anger finally beginning to surface. No one talked down to her. No one yelled at her either.

"Yeah there is a point! The point is that Hunter is going to see through you're little plan! It's pretty damn obvious you're scouting for powerful people. Do you think you can just walk in here and bat your eyelashes, hitch your skirt up and they'll let you have a seat on the New World council?"

"I'm not wearing a skirt," Blake's voice was hard and cold.

"You're funny Blake. You know that? You're _really_ bloody funny!"

"I thought we'd been through this. Hilariously demented was the final verdict wasn't it?"

Curtis stared at her in disbelief. "You think this is a joke? This whole thing is deadly serious shit okay? Shit you don't want to get into unless you're ready to get your pretty little ass wiped out and having your ashes scattered across the river. I don't think you can handle this."

Blake was now well and truly past anger. She had steadily climbed up to plain outrage. "How _dare _you?" She yelled back at him. Her eyes were liquid flamed and her hair was whipping around her face from the wind. "You don't know what I can handle! One insignificant kiss doesn't mean you know anything about me so review your previous evaluation because I _can _handle this!"

Curtis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Blake, listen to me okay? Hunter is not a nice guy." _You don't say, _Blake thought sarcastically. "I don't want you getting involved with him okay. You'll just be a pawn in his big game."

"Is that all you are?" Blake demanded. "A pawn?"

"No!" he let out a breath of frustrated air and glared down at her. "Why don't you just listen to me? I don't want you in all of this!"

His midnight eyes were wide and he reached out and shook her shoulders roughly. They felt the spark at the same time and Curtis' eyes changed. They softened and an almost tender look entered his gaze. "Blake please," he whispered. "Don't do this. For me Blake. Please."

Blake relaxed in his hold and looked deeply into his eyes. "I can't," she whispered back. "I have to Curtis. You don't understand."

His eyes changed again and he let go of her shoulders. "Understand what Blake? Stop playing games with me! _What _don't I understand?"

"You don't understand me," she whispered softly, looking down.

She heard him take a breath. Then he turned and she heard the door leading inside open. "You're right, Blake. I don't understand you. I'm not sure if I could or even if I want to. You know what I think now. Anything that comes from this can't be good and it's going to rest on your shoulders. And your shoulders alone."

He went back inside. She was alone on the balcony where she shivered even though it wasn't cold.


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

She returned to the lounge after calming herself down and taking many long and deep breathes. Hunter and Relic looked up when she entered. Curtis had left.

"Take a seat Blake," Relic said with a smile. "We're just going to ask you a few questions."

She complied silently and waited for the inquisition to begin.

"Firstly," Hunter began with a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring. "What do you know about the Wild Powers?"

Blake took a breath. She knew the answer to this one. "There's meant to be four of them and they have a kind of magic blue fire. When the millenium comes, they're the only ones that can hope to save the human world. We're down three out of four to the Daybreakers. The fourth is still currently unknown."

Hunter nodded. He was pleased. "You're right. So it's imperative that we find this fourth Wild Power before the damned Daybreakers do." A scowl lit his face as he spat out the name of the organization that she belonged to.

"Curtis is leading the Elite team that's hunting for the fourth. Relic here seems to think you'd make a good addition." Relic nodded encouragingly.

Blake allowed herself a small smile. "I'd like to give it a go."

Hunter nodded again. "Excellent. Right then. Curtis has headed down to the gym for a quick work out. I thought it would be a good idea if all of us went down there and you could spar against the pro himself."

"The pro?" Blake repeated before she realized.

"Curtis," Relic replied. "He's a regular spitfire."

Hunter had a proud fatherly type smile plastered to his lips. "Oh," Blake replied. "Uh, sure. Yeah, I can do that."

Relic and Hunter got to their feet. "You know where the Blackenthorn is don't you Blake?" Relic asked. "Shall we meet you there in about ten minutes?"

Blake swallowed and stood as well. "Ten minutes is fine," she nodded. 

"Come on then," Relic said. There was a hint of impatience in his tone as she didn't move.

Blake nodded and headed for the door. Once she had waved to the two other men as they drove off, she paused in her car to take a breath.

All she had to do was fight Curtis. One fight was all it was going to take and she would be in. But this gave Curtis the perfect opportunity to keep her out of the Elite. If he kicked her ass, she was well and truly a goner. She would have to skulk back to the Daybreak mansion and admit that she'd failed once again. 

The answer was simple then, she told herself. She just had to win against Curtis. She had to win and then she'd be part of the Elite. She'd be one step closer to her goal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean I have to fight her?" Curtis snapped irritably. He had left Relic's for the gym where he was now unloading all his frustrations on a punching bag. The poor guy that was bracing the bag for him was wincing as every blow landed.

Hunter and Relic were watching this from where they stood at Curtis' side, waiting for Blake to arrive. "You only have to have a quick spar with the girl so I can get a look at her fighting skills," Hunter answered, his eyes narrowing at a particularly violent punch.

"I don't want to." Curtis replied tersely between gasping breaths.

"For God's sake Curtis, grow up." Hunter snapped. "You're doing it and that's it."

He spun on his heel and turned away. Relic followed after another glance at Curtis' fist work. He continued battering the bag for all he was worth. Instead of his anger leaving him, it was just rising the more he punched.

Images of Blake were invading his head. He could see her eyes, that intoxicating mixture of blue green that flashed at him angrily. Her long raven hair swirled around her as the wind lifted it. A lock had touched on his face and he had smelled the scent of apple shampoo. Her figure in those fitting jeans, the heaving of her chest as she yelled at him.

And lastly, her words. _You don't understand me._

He stopped and used his forearm to wipe the sweat from his brow. Alright, he would fight her. He would fight her and he would win. Blake Starling would be denied the right to enter the Elite and he would never, ever have to see her again.

He went to the sparring mats and began to stretch. And to wait.


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight

He saw her out of the corner of his eye as she entered the gym. He stood for a moment, abandoning his stretching to watch her. She stood straight and tall, her head held high as her eyes scanned the gym for a sign of either him, Hunter or Relic.

She found him first.

Their eyes locked before Blake looked down then made her way to the sparring mats where he stood waiting. She dropped her bag on the ground outside the mat and began to stretch. Curtis continued his own stretching.

She was wearing a Nike sports singlet and black exercise leggings that fitted closely to her toned legs. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and swung down as she bent from the waist to touch her toes. 

They stretched for ten minutes or so until Curtis stopped and went to the middle of the mat. Hunter and Relic appeared silently and stood on the sideline conversing in hushed tones. Blake went to her bag, took a swallow of water from her drink bottle and went to stand opposite Curtis.

He saw the glint in her eyes and the determined tilt to her chin. She was ready to fight him.

He was just as ready.

By some sort of silent mutual agreement, they shifted into fighting positions. One foot in front of the other slightly and apart, hands held up so the forearms could be used to block.

Curtis winked at the girl opposite. Her blue green eyes widened slightly then narrowed in concentration.

They circled warily until Curtis tired of it. Suddenly he moved in and aimed a roundhouse kick at her. It was blocked hurriedly by Blake. She blocked every kick and punch he aimed at her, surprising him with her strength and quickness.

To the people on the sidelines, this fight was one of the best they had seen. The two on the mats were fast and strong, quick and agile. There was no pausing for breath or water, they just kept going. And going. And going.

It was a blur of movement and the crowds were enraptured. The two were practically equal.

Blake leapt high in the air and went for an aerial kick that Curtis ducked from and evaded neatly. He tried to ground sweep her but she jumped and he missed. They went for hook and cross punches to no avail. Both were getting tired.

Sweat was giving them both a shiny sheen and Blake saw Curtis' expression change. He frowned, a look of determination crossed his handsome features and he went in for the kill. He sent her a series of punches that kept her busy in blocking them, threw in some kicks and finally, he leapt high in the air and curled his body into a ball, spinning in a somersault directly over her head.

He was fast, extremely fast even and Blake didn't have time to catch up with him. He grabbed her shoulders from behind and pulled her back. She landed on the ground with a thump and gasped, eyes wide.

Curtis' eyes were unreadable as he straddled her body with his legs, his hands supporting his body on either sides of her head.

Suddenly he brought one hand up and she held her breathe for a moment. He tapped her chest where her heart was lightly then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're dead." He sat up, smiled slightly and went to his bag to get a drink.

Blake lay on the ground for a moment before getting up and going to her own bag. She was breathless though whether that was from exertion or having Curtis so close to her she was unsure. She picked up her bag and left.

She had lost. She was out. 

Curtis Redfern had got what he'd wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curtis was leaning into his bag when Hunter approached him. He turned his head slightly to grin at the red haired man before pulling his water bottle out.

"Brilliant fighting as usual, son," Hunter smiled faintly, pride echoing in his voice.

"Thanks pops, you know I try." Curtis took a swig from his drink bottle then grinned again. "Look's like little Blake Starling couldn't cut it. Quite a shame really. Naturally I'm devastated."

Hunter shook his head. "I wouldn't start crying into your pillow Curtis," he said.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Hunter explained patiently, "That Blake Starling kept you on your toes for a good 25 minutes and that's the best I've seen for a while. Relic and I didn't expect her to win of course, we just wanted to see if she was in your league so to speak."

"'So to speak'?" Curtis repeated with a scowl. "Cut the crap and spell it out for me because I don't think I read our little deal properly."

"She's in Curtis. You've just got yourself a new member of the Elite."

Curtis saw the hard glint in his father's eyes. He zipped his bag up and tossed it over his shoulder. With one hard glare at Hunter, he stalked out of the room and into his car. 

She was in? She didn't deserve to be in. She hadn't beaten him. She didn't win. She didn't win the right to be in the Elite. Curtis slammed a hand on the steering wheel angrily.

Damnit, what the hell was happening? Some girl comes into his life, gorgeous and talented. His soulmate. She was all he'd ever hoped for. He was just bloody thankful she wasn't some kind of pansy Daybreaker. So what was wrong with the two of them?

Why were they such a disaster together? Curtis shook his head and turned a corner dangerously. Because she didn't want him. And of course, because he didn't 'understand' her. Like he'd ever been given a chance. 

Blake had her way now but he was going to make sure that she worked and that she worked hard. He was the leader of the Elite and he wasn't going to settle for anything better than her all.

From the depths of his bag, his cellular phone rang. Curtis leaned over and dug around to find it while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah?" he asked. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah Toby, she got in. No, she _didn't _beat me, let's not go overboard okay? No, she doesn't know yet. Yeah, I have to tell her. The Black Dahlia tonight? I don't know, I'll ask her. Ok then. Yeah, later." He hung up.

Great. The day just couldn't get worse. Now he had Toby Windlash calling him to interrogate him on the new recruit. Even worse, Curtis had to drag her out to the Black Dahlia to meet the rest of the gang. That meant spending part of the night with her. It meant having to look at her face, listen to her voice, watch her eyes.

It meant he was going to go crazy.


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter Nine

Blake sat alone in her apartment, her feet on her couch table and a coffee held between her hands. She took a sip and sighed. She didn't want to call Circle Daybreak and tell them she had lost. She could imagine their disappointment. She could picture them trying to hide their disappointment and try to reassure her. 

Jez Redfern was going to kill her.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" She answered apprehensively; praying it wasn't Circle Daybreak ringing to check up on her.

The line was staticy, obviously a cellphone call. She heard an intake of breath. "You're in. Don't ask me how but you are. I'm picking you up at eight thirty and you're going to meet the rest of the team. And I know the address." Curtis' voice was flat and unemotional but she could sense his anger at the decision.

The phoneline went dead, leaving Blake breathless and shocked.

She was in? Was that a joke? No, it definitely wasn't. Curtis' voice was angry, he obviously wasn't happy about it. No joke then.

With a scream that released her tenseness and excitement, she jumped up and ran to her wardrobe. What was she going to wear?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you reckon it went?" Quinn asked Rashel softly. They were settled on the couch in the main room of the Circle Daybreak mansion. His arm was resting around her shoulders and she had her head on his chest with a book that remained closed in her lap. She found it was hard to read when she was close to him.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I hope it went well. She's certainly a good fighter but Curtis is…well…one of the best."

She could feel him nod. "We'll find out soon."

In another part of the room, Ash was lining up a shot, leaning elegantly across the pool table with one eye closed, arms relaxed. Thea was looking through a bookshelf of witchcraft books and Eric was dozing on one of the couches although Rashel could see one eye open occasionally to glance at Thea.

The room was more or less quiet, an unusual event at the mansion. But the quiet wasn't going to last. The sound of angry voices rang down the hall and got closer. Male and female. 

Jez and Morgead. 

"I cannot believe you did that! That was low, that was lower than low even! That was a thousand miles south of the bloody border!" Jez yelled.

"God Jez!" Morgead yelled back. "It's your own fault for not being alert! You weren't even watching!"

"You saw that I wasn't watching and you still did it," she accused angrily. 

"If you say you're going to spar with me, you're meant to actually _fight_, " he returned in equal tones. "How many times have you done that move on me?"

Jez stormed into the room first, trying to slam the door behind her. Morgead flung it back and entered behind her. His eyes were sparking dangerously, Jez' hair was wild and unruly as she tossed a scowl over her shoulder at him.

"Rashel!" she approached the other girl. "If you weren't looking would Quinn try to throw a direct punch in your face?" she demanded. "Quinn, your _soulmate_?" she added glaring at Morgead who stood glowering at her side.

"Rashel, come _on._The girl is only pissed because I caught her out! Besides, if I was some big bad vamp coming to get her, do you think I'd stop to make sure she was watching? I _don't _think so!"

Rashel looked up at Quinn. He shrugged his shoulders and the ends of his lips twitched. She turned back to the two feuding in front of her. "You both suck at fighting anyway. I mean, Jez, for you to be beaten my Morgead doesn't really do much for your cred."

Rashel knew exactly what to say after experience. Get them riled up; insult both of them and they would turn against her together and all would be forgiven.

"I did _not _get beaten," Jez snapped angrily. 

"Jez?" Morgead asked, head tilted to the side slightly. "I'd be more concerned that she just insulted both our fighting skills."

Rashel waited for the verbal onslaught. Quinn squeezed her shoulders in anticpation and then all hell let loose. Rashel and Quinn traded glances and sat through the yelling.

"What did you say?" Jez began. "_Our _fighting sucks? Just because you were some hot shot vampire hunter on the East Coast doesn't mean squat Rashel. We're here now and you know damn well that we are good. Hey Morgead?"

Her soulmate nodded his head readily and stepped to Jez side. "Exactly. We all know you're losing it. I haven't seen you training for at least two days!"

Rashel couldn't stop her laughter then. She could feel Quinn's chest quivering and she nestled her face in his neck to hide her laughter. 

Finally, she looked back up and saw Jez and Morgead trading rueful looks. Morgead gathered Jez close and whispered something in her ear and the red headed girl nodded, her face buried in his shirt. She looked up at Morgead's gem green eyes and smiled a smile full of love and happiness. Morgead returned her smile and touched her lightly under the chin.

"Back to married bliss again are we?" Ash asked. He stood to the side, leaning on his pool cue, a lazy smile across his features. "How quaint."

"Shut up Ash," Morgead, Jez, Rashel and Quinn all returned together.

Ash held his hands up in mock surrender. "Four to one? Guys, that's not fair," he complained.

Quinn shrugged. "Don't worry cuz," he grinned. "I'll make sure my girl doesn't do too much permanent damage." He left a kiss on Rashel's forehead for punctuation.

"Yeah, yeah," Ash rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, Ash, I'd love to really but I know how off you've been feeling lately," Rashel joked.

"Ha ha ha."

"I notice you've been insulting the rest of us more than usual now that Starling's gone," Morgead commented from behind Jez, his arms wrapped around her middle and his chin resting on her head. 

"Speaking of who…" Jez began. "How is the old girl?"

Rashel shrugged. "I spoke to her a while back and she sounded a bit tired," Ash put in. "She's got that whole fight deal with Curtis today. Think she'll ring?"

"Sure, she will," Quinn said. "Any minute now."

"Really?" Jez asked. "I won't be waiting at the phone."

"She'll ring and she'll get in," Rashel put in. "And she'll get Hunter."

There was a momentary silence. Quinn didn't say anything; neither did Jez or Ash. Rashel glanced at Morgead who shrugged and then she looked up at Quinn. She touched his face lightly with her hand and he smiled at this girl who had somehow managed to take his heart. He turned her hand over and kissed its palm lightly. "Later," she whispered softly, her eyes sparkling happily. 

"Pass me a bucket," Ash interrupted.

"Get it yourself," Jez laughed. "It'll be in the laundry, right next to your doghouse."

Ash rolled his eyes and returned to his pool game. Morgead and Jez moved away to lie together on one of the couches and Rashel nestled closely to Quinn and closed her eyes. Above her, Quinn smoothed her hair and leaned back himself. He closed his eyes and let sleep drift over him.


	10. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter Ten

Curtis picked her up at eight thirty exactly. He beeped the car horn twice and Blake peeked out her window to see him leaning against the side of his car, arms crossed, dressed in faded jeans, a fitting white t-shirt that showed off his muscular frame and a black leather jacket. He glanced up at her and scowled, then opened his door and got into the car.

Blake locked her door carefully and went downstairs. She opened the passenger door to his car while she chewed her lip nervously.

Curtis barely looked at her. He put the car into gear and turned onto the road. The silence was deafening and he casually leaned over to the stereo and turned it on, pushing the volume up louder.

Blake swallowed and glanced over at Curtis. His hands on the steering wheel were tense. She could see his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the road, the streetlights casting light over his closed handsome features. 

She turned away to look at her own window and took a moment to wonder what the hell she was doing. That moment was all she allowed herself and then she turned her mind away from it.

__

Will I ever get to where I'm going?

Will I ever follow through with what I've planned?

I guess it's possible that I have been a bit distracted

and the directions for me are a lot in demand.

Will I ever get to where I'm going?

If I do, will I know when I am there?

If the wind blew me in the right direction,

would I even care?

I would.

I take a look around, it's evident the scene has changed.

And there are times when I feel improved upon the past,

Then there are times when I can't seem to understand at all.

And yes, it seems as though I'm going nowhere…

really fucking fast.

The song reverberated through her head. The lyrics rang true and it was odd because the song itself was loud and almost angry sounding. Blake looked at Curtis and heard her words before she realized they had been said.

"Who sings this?" 

Curtis glanced at her before looking back at the road. "A band called Incubus," he answered shortly. She thought that was all he was going to say until he added, "They have awesome lyrics and some of their songs are pretty good. You'll know them when you hear them."

Blake nodded, not knowing what else to say. The song finished and another one came on that she didn't recognize. Curtis switched lanes and turned onto a deserted street and made his way until he came to a stop outside the Black Dahlia.

Blake got out of the car and waited for him, and then wished he hadn't when he stormed ahead of her. He nodded at the bouncer and walked in.

Tonight, the nightclub was different. Instead of the bright lights and heavy dance music that had leapt from the walls before, it was dark with only blue light shining through.

There was a band set up on a stage and the petite, red haired vampire who was the lead singer crooned softly and breathlessly into the microphone. The music itself was slow and trancelike and the silhouetted bodies on the dancefloor consisted mainly of couples swaying as they held each other closely.

Blake took all of this in before she realized she had lost sight of Curtis. She looked around, beginning to worry slightly, before there was a break in the crowd and she made out Curtis talking to a group seated at a large, round table. He looked up and waved her over impatiently.

He watched as she walked over to where he stood. He saw all his friends faces turn to stare at her as she made her way over, smiling at people as she walked between them, dressed in fitted jeans, a pale orange halter neck top and a wine red leather jacket that fell to her knees and was left open. He certainly didn't blame his friends for not taking their eyes off her.

As she came closer, he heard the slight tapping of her boots against the floor and had to look away hastily.

"This is Blake Starling guys," he said, not looking at the girl who stood by his side. "Blake, these two guys here are Mason Levi and Toby Windlash, they're the other half of the Elite."

Blake nodded coolly at the two guys. Mason was tall, brown haired and had yellow eyes that were cold and slightly aloof. He nodded in reply and she could see that his body, perched lazily in his chair, was in top condition. Lithe, muscular and broad shouldered, he had a kind of dangerous aura surrounding him.

Toby, on the other hand, was wiry. Tall, lanky and thin with a restless energy that kept him moving constantly. He had unruly blond curls and hazel eyes that sparkled as he grinned wickedly. "Welcome Blake Starling," he said. "We'll have a talk later and I'll give you some pointers on how to handle old misery here," he jerked his head in Curtis' direction and winked at her.

Curtis slapped Toby's head playfully and went to sit down, pulling a chair from another table for Blake. "What are you drinking?" he asked Toby.

Toby held up his drink and squinted at the amber liquid. "To be perfectly honest, o fearless leader, I'm not entirely sure." He took a swallow and winced. "Whatever it is, it's bloody strong." He placed the glass down again and reached over to take a glass from the opposite side of the table. The girl who owned the glass paused in mid sentence to smile at him before turning back to her conversation.

Toby took a swallow and returned the glass. "That's better, got rid of that awful after taste. Now Blake," he turned to her with a smile. "How about we go and get another round of drinks and since I'm feeling rather charitable, I might just tell you a bit about myself. _And _if you're feeling just as charitable, you could tell me a bit about yourself."

He stood before Blake could answer and pulled her chair out. She glanced at Curtis who was glaring at both of them until he turned away and leaned close to the girl beside him. He whispered something to her and she giggled.

Blake gritted her teeth and followed Toby to the bar.

He was leaning against the bar and had already ordered. He chatted to the bartender as the other man began mixing drinks but stopped when he saw Blake.

He turned to her and smiled wickedly. "So Blake Starling," he drawled. "How did you do it? I'm dying to know." The bartender placed a drink on the bar for the person beside Toby but the blond vampire managed to snatch it away from the other customer with a shrug and smile before it could be claimed. Toby took a sip from the glass before handing it back.

"Do what?" Blake asked, her gaze direct.

"Get in of course. Come on, don't play innocent with me. I see the way you two are acting. You can't even look at each other because it drives you crazy with passion." He clasped his hands to his chest and struck a theatrical pose. "_Crazy_ with unleashed passion and _yearning_." He tossed his head to the side and grinned at her. "Am I right? I'm right aren't I?" he asked eagerly.

Blake shook her head and smiled. "You've well and truly missed the mark there I'm afraid. The only yearning _I'm _experiencing is wanting to get _away_from Curtis."

Toby nodded in false sympathy. "So you guys have that whole love hate thing happening?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Wrong on the first count. Hate is an accurate description though."

Toby snorted and grabbed his drink from the tray the bartender had placed before them and took a large gulp. "Blake," he began, slightly unsteadily as a result of him mixing large quantities of drink kicked in, "Truth be known, I couldn't give a damn what happens after the lights go out as long as it doesn't affect our mission. You're in with the big guns now sweetheart and Curtis will be the first, and I'll be the second, to kick your ass to the curb if you can't hack it." He placed the drink down on the tray and lifted it into the air on one hand. He flashed her a brilliant smile. "That's just the standard warning, we all get it. I got dibs to do it to you," he whispered conspiratorially. "Now, hurry up, we have to get these drinks back and then we're going to do some groovin' on the dance floor."

He led the way as they threaded through the crowd. He said hello to nearly everyone they passed and they all smiled and waved at him. He was obviously popular and well liked and Blake could understand why. He seemed to have this great pent up well of energy and was eager to smile and laugh. He was friendly and seemingly unaffected by the more sober personalities that surrounded him. 

"Wilson, you ugly cat!" he called over his shoulder. "Recovered from last weekend I see!" The boy named Wilson grinned at Toby and called something back that they couldn't hear because of the noise. Toby leaned close to Blake and yelled in her ear to be heard. "Hit the bottle a bit hard the poor lad. Completely legless in fact. Hang on, here we are!"

He stopped at the large table and placed the drinks in the middle. He grabbed one for himself and Blake and handed it to her. She took a sip. "Good god girl," Toby cried in mock horror. "Down it one, that's how you do it." He swallowed his entire drink and toasted the empty glass to her with a grin.

Blake looked dubiously at her own glass and then around the table. All the glasses that had been brought over were back on the tray in their original places. All were empty.

Curtis looked up at her and she could feel his blue eyes drilling into her. She raised the glass in return to Toby's toast and finished it.

The liquid scorched her throat and she winced as she leant over to put the glass back. Curtis caught her eye and handed her a glass of water that she took without looking at him. The water made her feel a bit better.

The next time she turned to look at Curtis, he was whispering to that gorgeous blonde again. Their chairs had been placed closer together and the girl was nodding and smiling at him, her face betraying her happiness at being singled out.

Curtis glanced over at Blake with an expressionless face and then leaned in even closer to the girl and whispered something else in her ear that made her laugh.

Blake felt jealousy and anger claw inside her and had to fight the urge to storm over and push the girls chair over and slap Curtis in the face. How dare he flirt with that tart while she sat only metres away? _She _was his soulmate for Gods' sake! Just because she had turned him away a few times didn't mean he could just move on like that! 

"Blake come on," Toby said loudly from his perch. "I think we should have a spin on the floor," he nodded at the dance floor and stood up. Blake stood as well and let her jacket slide off her shoulders, revealing her halter neck and slender tanned shoulders and slim waist. She shook her hair down her back and threw the jacket over a chair. 

She caught Curtis staring at her with wide eyes but when he saw her looking he looked away again. She ignored the fluttering feeling in her stomach and turned as well to hook her arm into Toby's.

"Lead the way," she smiled.


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter Eleven

The song that the band played had a heavy beat that Toby began to instantly move to. Blake laughed and began moving with him. Toby grabbed her hand and spun her around and her laughter increased as the spinning got faster and faster while her hair flew around her. 

He stopped and grinned at her. They danced together, their hips swiveling and their arms flying everywhere in time to the music.

The girl at the microphone let her voice ring loud and clear and the bass player grinned wickedly as he picked up the pace, his fingers moving deftly over the neck of his guitar. 

Finally the song stopped to a loud, raucous applause. Toby grinned over at Blake, then his eyes smiled at someone behind her shoulder.

She turned and fell into Curtis Redfern's broad, muscular chest. His arms wrapped around her waist to steady her and the eyes that looked down into her upturned face were deep and fathomless. "Sorry Toby," he called to his friend, letting go of Blake's waist and allowing her to step away. "This dance is mine."

Toby held his hands up in surrender and shook his head then moved through the crowd to talk to some of his other friends. Blake looked up at Curtis to see if he was serious.

He was. He had seen Toby and Blake dancing together. He had been unable to take his eyes off her graceful body as she moved with the music as if it ran through her blood. He had been dying to snatch her away from Toby as soon as they had disappeared to the bar together and the easy and relaxed way they had been dancing together had made his stomach turn.

Blake herself was now not so much at ease. In fact, she uncomfortable and unsure and painfully aware of her heart as it began to beat faster.

Her dismay was topped off when the next song began slow and softly. Curtis kept his eyes locked on hers as he pulled her close and took her hands to place behind his neck. His own went to where they had been not more than five seconds before around her waist.

They began to move in time to the music as they vampire behind the microphone began to sing softly. 

__

You're only just a dreamboat,

Sailing in my head.

You swim my secret oceans,

Of coral, blue and red.

You're smell is incense burning,

Your touch is silk and yet,

It reaches through me skin,

I'm moving from within 

As it clutches at my back…

Blake rested her forehead on Curtis' shoulder to hide her face and to hide the feeling of overwhelming happiness and excitement at being in his arms again.

Curtis reached up to tilt her head back to look into her eyes. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that it felt right and that he liked it.

Blake could see a look in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to say, 'look, can't you see that it's meant to be like this? We're meant to be together.'

She swallowed and closed her eyes involuntarily. Curtis' arms tightened around her and she thought he would kiss her but he didn't. He just touched her cheek and smiled tightly. He knew that she wasn't ready.

She felt disappointment and relief at once. Disappointment because she knew then that she loved Curtis and that it was a love that wouldn't die and that she couldn't run from. Relief because she knew that that love could be the ruin of her and distract her from her goal.

He bent his head down to her ear. "I love you, Blake Starling. Don't you know that?" he whispered, his breath tickling her and sending a shiver down her spine. "I love you but it's not enough. You have to _let _me love you." His voice was soft and full of emotion. It was like he knew she was holding herself back and he wanted her to just surrender to what was happening between them.

Surrendering would have been so easy. So dangerously easy. 

Blake swallowed and felt tears well up in his eyes. Why was it that whenever she was around this boy she felt like crying?

"Don't Curtis," she begged quietly. "Please don't. Just leave it be okay? It will never work and I'll just hurt you and you'll hurt me."

Curtis made her look up at him. His expression was serious. "Look into my eyes Blake and say that again. You know and I know that I would never hurt you."

Blake shook her head and looked down, her black hair falling to curtain her face.

Suddenly Curtis pulled her close and wrapped an arm around shoulders and nestled her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as she let some of her tears fall onto his shirt.

"God Blake," he swore. "Why can't you just talk to me? There can't be anything you've got to say that could be any worse than the things I've done in my time. You're perfect. You're strong and determined and sassy. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire long life. I want you to say that you're mine before Toby or another one of those guys that have been staring at you all night snatch you away from me."

Blake's shoulders shook as she laughed. She looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not going to be snatched away," she said.

"So can I say that you're mine?" he asked softly, teasingly.

She looked up and smiled into his eyes. "I'm not going to let you label my foot with your name."

He returned the smile. "I bet you have beautiful feet," he whispered through veiled eyes. 

She felt her heart began to hammer and it took all her effort to pull away from him. She held his shoulders as she took a step back and was able to see the hurt in his eyes and the puzzlement. She squeezed his shoulders and smiled unsteadily, shaking her hair back then released him.

"I think I should go," she said slowly. "I want to be awake and alert for tomorrow."

Curtis sighed and averted his eyes from her own. He dug his hands into the pockets of jeans and shrugged his shoulders. When he turned back to her his midnight eyes were dark again and unreadable. 

His voice when he spoke was cool and even. "Whatever you say Blake. I'll call you okay?" He pushed his way through the crowd and headed back to the table. She took a deep breath to calm herself and followed him to pick up her jacket.

When she reached the table, she took her jacket from the chair and glanced at him. He was sprawled back lazily in a chair, his muscular body leaning into it in a relaxed kind of way. He tucked a lock of dark hair behind his ear and refused to look at her. Instead he spoke to Mason.

Blake swallowed and left.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve ****

Chapter Twelve

The next morning Blake woke to a loud banging noise. According to her alarm it was only 6:30am and she trudged to her door, rubbing her blearing eyes tiredly. After fiddling with the locks she grasped the handle and opened it.

Toby stood with his arms folding and took in her messy hair and pajamas with a glance. He grinned. "Hey dopey," he said laughingly as he stepped into the apartment. "Nice, very nice," he added approvingly as he took in his surroundings. "Anyway, time for you to get dressed I feel. We're meeting Curtis at 7:30 across town so we'll have to leave here in half an hour. Mind if I grab some breakfast?"

He walked into the kitchen and began sorting through her cupboards and fridge. He took out some milk and cereal and poured himself a tall glass of orange juice. Blake yawned and stretched lazily. 

"Where across town?" she asked on her way to the bedroom. 

"Oh, by that hospital that the kids mother was in," Toby replied through a mouthful of cereal.

"What kid?" Blake asked frowning, popping her head around the corner to look at him.

Toby swallowed his breakfast hastily. "The fourth Wild Power? Oh, they mustn't have told you yet." He finished his orange juice in one gulp then turned to her again. "This kid, a shapeshifter they think, found his mother in hospital on the brink of death and he's said to have unleashed the blue fire to save her. But then, predictably, he did a runner and the Elite is supposed to be finding him. 'Course, it could take a while." He shrugged dismissively.

"Nice stereo," he commented, running a hand over the system and looking around at the speakers set around the room. "Mind if I play with it for a bit?"

"Go for your life," Blake replied. "I'm going to get dressed."

As she was sorting through her wardrobe, she realized that she wasn't at all surprised or even bothered by Toby's sudden appearance. It seemed she was beginning to feel comfortable with him. Maybe even too comfortable. It unsettled her that she had to remind herself all the time that the guy was dangerous and she shouldn't be trusting him.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a thin black belt that went around her waist twice before she buckled it. She added a white sleeveless top and a black leather jacket. She was pulling on her boots when Toby rounded the corner.

"Are you decent?" he yelled. 

"Yup," she replied with a grin. She pulled the last boot on as Toby entered the room.

"I think we'd better get going. You're car or mine?" 

"Either, it doesn't bother me."

"Yours it is then!" Toby smiled. "I've only got a teaspoon of gas left and I made it here through prayer only I swear. I thought the old girl was gonna leave me stranded but she pulled through. She's not really that reliable but she's a loyal wee thing."

Blake rolled her eyes and stood to grab her car keys and wallet. They headed out the door together and as they walked down the steps to the car Toby asked, "Blake?"

"Yeah?" She unlocked the car and stepped in.

"I might have ruined your stereo by the way."

Blake turned to him and saw his apologetic expression. Well, it was apologetic for Toby anyway. She shrugged and laughed, turning the engine over and letting it roar to life. She just hoped Toby wasn't as bad with directions as he was with electrical appliances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Curtis snapped angrily at them as they stepped out of the car. "I've been waiting for the last twenty minutes!"

Blake looked around and let Toby answer. "You gave me the wrong directions," he replied earnestly. 

"I did _not _give you the wrong directions," Curtis returned in a dangerously low voice. His eyes were dark and his hands were thrust into his jacket. 

"Well, they could have been right," Toby conceded slowly. "Maybe. But you can't expect me to decipher your kindergarten scrawl. Look at this!" he pointed at the crumpled notepaper in his hand. "I'd swear it wasn't english!"

Curtis sighed and waved a hand in the air. "It doesn't matter. You're here I guess. Finally," he added darting another glare at Toby.

Blake turned to look at him. He was looking at his watch, some of his hair had fallen across his eyes and he shook it back impatiently. He opened the door to his own car and pulled out a brown manila folder. "Right then. Malon, who arrived on time by the way, is out scanning around the kid's house. Toby, here's a list of his old hangouts, check them out and try to get some info from some of his friends. Blake, you stay at the hospital and keep an eye out for him there and also talk to the nurses to see if anyone's been visiting the mother. Here's the file." He handed it to her without looking at her eyes and without touching her. 

She took it, hiding her hurt and opened it.

Toby had lost some of his excited energy and had sobered somewhat. He nodded seriously. "Blake and I are sharing a car," he said. "Is that a problem?"

"You can use her car then since you'll need it more." Curtis answered without looking at her again. "Blake, I'll come and pick you up at about one o'clock and we'll change plans then. Toby, do you think you can find your way around all right or should we get you a map with pictures of houses and buildings on it?"

Toby ignored his boss' sarcasm and shook his head. "I think I'll manage."

"Good," Curtis replied curtly. "Got your mobile turned on?"

Toby took the state of the art phone from his jeans pocket and nodded.

"Right then. Blake, here's yours. It's got a list of the appropriate numbers you'll need in the phone bank. Call us when you have any news, not in the hospital though, radiation and all that," he explained. "I'll meet you at the entrance later on."

Blake took the phone and tucked it into her pocket. Curtis hopped in his car and reversed expertly before driving off.

Toby glanced at Blake with a raised eyebrow. "Not in a good mood is he?"

Blake shook her head. "I'll see you later Tobe."

Toby nodded and waved, catching the keys that she threw at him. "Crash my car and I kill you." she added.

Toby laughed. "She'll purr in my capable hands, don't worry."

Blake rolled her eyes and made her way into the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curtis took one hand of the steering wheel and reached for his phone. He hit a button and Malons cool voice answered.

"You're ready?" Curtis asked, his eyes on the road. 

"Whenever you are boss," was the reply.

"Good. I want you to get to her apartment now and go through everything that could be interesting. Make sure you don't leave any trace that you were there. I want the place left clean, Malon."

"How long have I got?"

"I'm picking her up at one but meet me at my place at 11 with the stuff."

Malon's voice was flat and as unemotional as ever. "Any particular reason I'm doing this Curtis?"

Curtis paused. "Yeah, there is. Hunter wants some background on her."

"So this is all on behalf of Hunter and not yourself then."

Curtis drew a sharp breath in. "It's all for Hunter, Malon," he snapped. "Now get to it."

He punched the end call button viciously and threw the phone onto the passenger seat. With a sigh, he wondered what the hell he was doing. He couldn't answer his own question. He only knew that there was something about Blake Starling that he had missed. That they had all missed.

And it was something he was going to get to the bottom of.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen ****

Chapter Thirteen

Curtis was at his apartment when his mobile phone rung again. He searched through the mess of papers and files stacked on his desk until he found it.

"Yeah?" he snapped.

The line crackled. "Curtis? It's Malon here. I think I found something of interest. You'd better come over."

"Where are you?" he asked, grabbing his jacket and car keys at the same time.

"At Starling's."

"Right. I'll be there in ten."

He hung up and ran down the stairs to the frontdoor. His heart was banging. What had Malon found? He wouldn't have asked Curtis to come over if it wasn't something big. Curtis bit his lip and wondered not for the first time, if he should be doing this. In his heart, he knew he was wrong but it was too late now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curtis pulled up outside Blake's apartment and made his way in. The door had been left open and as he stepped inside he stopped. Seated on one of the couches was a girl. A girl whose wrists were bound together with rope and who had a gag pulled across her mouth. Her eyes were wide and terrified. 

Malon was sprawled on the couch opposite the girl. He had his feet up on the coffee table, a sight that annoyed Curtis immensely, and was flicking through a magazine.

"Curtis." He greeted his boss, getting to his feet.

Curtis strode into the room and stopped in front of the girl, leaning down to get a better look at her. Her frightened eyes followed his every move. With a frown he stood up.

"What's this?" he asked.

Malon's dark eyes gleamed. "A vampire," he said slowly and coldly. "But not out kind." he paused. "She's not a Night Worlder."

Curtis' midnight eyes shifted to gaze into Malon's golden ones. The other guy was serious. Curtis knew what he was saying and he couldn't reply. 

"I think we'd better get her to Hunter shouldn't we?" Malon asked silkily.

Curtis forced himself to nod. He felt the sinking feeling inside him. He felt the dread and fear. Not fear for himself, but for Blake. 

She had just been caught out.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen ****

Chapter Fourteen

At one o'clock, Blake was surprised to see Toby waiting for her at the entrance instead of Curtis. She had come up with nothing and the sight of Toby cheered her up.

"Hey," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Toby couldn't meet her eyes. "The boss sent me," he mumbled, looking at the ground. "Mind if I drive?"

Blake shook her head, confused. She had never seen Toby like this before. She followed him to the car silently.

Once they were on the road and he still hadn't said anything to her, she turned to him. "Toby, what's going on?"

Again he didn't look at her. "I can't say Blake," he shook his head, his voice soft and worried. "I'm sorry but I can't. This is serious, _really _serious."

Blake frowned, anxiety crept up on her. Something was going on, she knew it. The sight of Hunter Redfern's apartment building only managed to make her fear and anxiety escalate. 

Toby led the way wordlessly and when they entered Hunter's lounge, Blake looked over Toby's shoulder to see Hunter, Malon and Curtis all seated on the sofa's. Toby walked away from Blake and took a seat, leaving her standing alone in front of them all.

Like a defender before a jury.

She swallowed once and cast a glance at Curtis. His face was set and pale. The hands that rested on the arm of his chair were drawn into fists and his knuckles were white. She looked back at Malon; he was leaning into the chair lazily, his golden eyes watching Blake carefully.

Hunter was frowning at her, a look of concentration settled on his face.

"Well?" she asked, surprising herself with the strength behind her voice.

Curtis looked at her at last. She stood tall and proud. Her head was held high and her stance suggested she was ready for whatever they threw at her. It reminded him of the day he was supposed to fight her and she entered the gym and her eyes had been drawn to him.

They were drawn to him again and he delved deeply into the blue green depths. She was strong, he knew that. But he didn't expect to see fear in her eyes. No one else could have seen it, it was buried deep but it was there.

He knew then. He knew that they were right.

Blake Starling, his soulmate, was also a Daybreaker.

There was nothing he could do to save her, she was already in Hunter's house for gods' sake and not even he was a match for the great Hunter Redfern. Besides, she was a Daybreaker and that was all that mattered. 

She had betrayed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malon was going to enjoy this. He had known that there was something about Blake Starling. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on. And he had found out what it was.

He stood and began pacing the room, enjoying the fact that he was now centrestage.

He stopped pausing and paused. "It was funny you see," he began. "I dropped by your apartment, on Curtis' order of course." He saw Blake look at Curtis, hurt clearly evident in her eyes. She was putting on a brave front but Malon knew that it was slipping. "And who should I find on your doorstep but a girl," he continued. "A girl who jumped when she saw me, I could smell her fear. Then she asked me if I was Curtis Redfern.

'Now everyone in the Night World knows Curtis Redfern and they know what he looks like so I was surprised. Obviously, the girl wasn't from the Night World. So I took her inside and we had a little talk. She was a bit hard to crack I'll admit, but I got to her eventually.

'It turned out that this girl that was waiting ever so patiently at your door, Blake, was a Daybreaker." He paused again and saw Blake swallow. "So I was left to wonder why this _Daybreaker _was at your door step."

He stopped and let Blake take the full impact of what he was saying. The silence in the room was tense. Hunter's eyes were alert as they settled unwaveringly on Blake's face. Curtis' expression was unreadable and Toby was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Care to explain Blake?" Malon finished smugly.

Blake was now very very scared and it showed. It showed in the way she ducked her head and in the way she searched the room frantically for a possible ally. She found none.

Hunter stood slowly and carefully. His golden eyes never left Blake's and she saw the anger in them. He went to Malon's side and crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head to one side, his eyes narrowing.

"It seems that we have a traitor in our midst," he drawled in a low, threatening voice. "And I don't take that kind of thing lightly. I let you into my confidence Blake. And you threw it back in my face. I'm not sure what we'll do with you," he shook his head in an expression of regret. "Ah, so much potential wasted. It's a shame, it really is."

He shrugged and continued. "Nothing can be done about it I'm afraid. You've just signed your death contract Blake Starling. I'll have to think about how I'll carry the sentence of course but just don't set your hopes on a clean and quick death because I can assure you it won't be."

He turned away. "Put her in with the other girl Malon, the stench of Daybreaker is getting to me." He waved a hand in the direction of the hall and left the room.

Toby and Curtis remained silent and the only noise was that of Malon moving towards her across the carpet to catch her wrist in a rough hold. "Come on Daybreaker, smile. You're just going to get reunited with one of your friends," he hissed.

Blake allowed himself to lead her down the hall and into a bedroom. It was obviously unused but they didn't stop there. He continued to lead her into the room and to another door that opened to reveal a walk in wardrobe. 

He pushed her inside. "I'll admit, it's not exactly like the good old Night World dungeons, more's the pity," he snarled. "But you won't be in here long anyway."

He slammed the door and she heard the lock turn. She closed her eyes and took a breath. After she'd opened them she saw the girl huddled in the corner.

"I'm sorry Blake. I'm so sorry," Poppy cried.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen ****

Chapter Fifteen

Ash Redfern was still awake when James crashed through the front door. He could hear his cousin running through the mansion and went to see what the hell he was doing and to remind him that everyone else was asleep.

He found him in the conference room where James had just pulled out a file and was about to leave again. He was short of breath and his otherwise handsome face was etched in worry.

"Hold it," Ash ordered, placing a hand against James chest. 

"Piss _off _Ash!" James yelled. "Let me go!"

Ash frowned. Something was definitely up. James was not his usual composed, smiling self. "What's wrong?"

James took a breath and looked frantically around the room in despair. "It's Poppy," he finally cried. "She's gone and I can't find her. She left me a note saying she had gone to see Blake about Hunter…you know how she's been since Phil died! That was ages ago and I went over to Blake's and she's not there. Neither of them are there!" He took a breath. "She's in trouble, Ash. I know she is so just let me go!"

Ash bit down on his lip. "You can go but I'm coming too," he said finally.

"Fine!" James agreed hastily. "Just hurry up!"

He pushed past Ash before Ash could react and was making his way through the mansion again. Ash thought about running up to get Rashel and Quinn or Jez and Morgead but he saw that James wouldn't wait for him if he did. 

Instead he grabbed his coat and ran out into the darkness after his cousin.

"Get in the car Ash!" James yelled, sticking his head out the window.

Ash hastily opened the door and jumped in just before James his the gas pedal and left the driveway with a skid of tyres. The car trip after that was even worse.

"That was a truck James for Gods' sake!" Ash roared as they over took a massive truck at such a high speed that James hadn't even checked to see if the other lane was clear. "Did you hear me? You're no good to Poppy if you kill yourself!"

James' eyes didn't waver from the road, nor did his foot from the gas pedal for that matter. He shook his head. "I'll kill Hunter first," he said softly. "He's behind this, I know it."

Ash didn't have time to respond as they took a corner fast, one side of the car almost tipping. "For fucks' sake James!" he yelled. "Were you away for drivers ed.?!"

His cousin ignored him, only pausing to throw the file into Ash's lap. "There's the address that Blake said Hunter's apartment was. Find it for me."

Ash glanced at his James tightly drawn face and began to search through the notes of Blake's phone conversations. He found it. "Mmm, looks like Hunter's still rolling in the dollars," he commented.

"Just give me the bloody address Ash, and quit with the commentary!" 

Ash sighed and gave James the street name. His cousin swore under his breath and did a fast u turn. Another car beeped its horn at them but James ignored it.

"Goddess, if you really exist, please let me survive this car trip in one piece," Ash begged, looking heavenward and gripping the dashboard for life. "I'd be eternally grateful."

James ignored him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Hunter's apartment, Blake was sitting next to Poppy who had at last found she had no more tears left to cry. Blake had an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and was holding her tightly.

"I just wanted to see you and tell you about Phil," Poppy sniffed. "He was my brother and they killed him. They killed him on Hunter's orders and I wanted Hunter dead. I _still_want Hunter dead." She gulped and fought to compose herself. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble. That Malon guy was so big and scary looking and I was so scared, Blake. I've never seen anyone like him. He was just so…cold."

Blake sighed. She could understand Poppy's reaction towards Malon. The guy was way too many notches below zero degrees, she had to admit. 

"It's okay, Poppy. It wasn't your fault. I must have done something to make Curtis suspicious if he had Malon check my apartment out. I probably would have been found out even if you weren't there." Inwardly, she knew that was a lie because she had no records of any of her Circle Daybreak dealings but the lie made Poppy feel a little better.

"Maybe," Poppy sniffed again. "But we're still trapped here. What are we going to do?"

Blake wondered when she had suddenly been put in charge. Although the position was familiar, she was now uncomfortable with it for the first time. This time, she had no plan and no idea on how they would get out of this mess.

"I don't know, Poppy. I'm sorry, but I don't," she finally admitted, looking round at the bare walls desperately. She had already tried the lock and it held fast. They were well and truly trapped.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen ****

Chapter Sixteen

Ash and James had reached Hunter's building. James pulled up on the curb and put the handbrake on. Ash continued to look through the file and began talking to his cousin. "Now, we can't really go in there without a plan James, so I suggest we-"

Ash looked up at the sound of the car door slamming shut. It was just him and the car. Ash swore loudly this time and slammed his own door shut. He ran after James who had just entered the building. He grabbed the back of James' shirt and yanked him back. Hard.

"Ash! What the hell-"

"Shut up James or I'll kill you before you give Hunter the chance," Ash whispered in his ear softly. "Now, we're going to walk to those elevators over there nice and slow and then we're going to formulate a plan. You got me?"

James grunted as Ash jerked harder on his shirt. "I got you! Jesus Christ just let me go!" Ash complied reluctantly but walked closely at his cousin's side.

"Now I understand that with Poppy gone, all the rational reasoning that you might have had in the past is now non existent." Ash's voice was irritatingly calm. "So I'll forgive you for the time being. Meanwhile, it would be a good-"

He was interrupted when the lift belled and the doors opened. James was about to step into the lift when Ash pulled him back again.

"What the hell is it this time?" James demanded angrily.

He looked around at his cousin's face but Ash's own eyes were wide as he stared into the elevator. James followed Ash's eyes and saw a boy, tall and lean with midnight blue eyes and dark messy hair, leaning against the rail in the lift.

The boy frowned. "Ash?"

Ash didn't reply. He kept a grip of James shirt and began walking backwards slowly, his breath increasing rapidly. "_This _is why you have to plan things, James." He whispered urgently. "We've just walked into a fucking snake pit!"

They were backing away when Curtis ran into the foyer. "Ash! Wait! I know where she is!" his voice echoed eerily and even from a distance, Ash could see his eyes were full of urgency. His hands were held at his sides, and Ash could almost sense his sincerity. The guy looked worried and he was looking over his shoulder every five seconds.

Ash stopped to consider what to do. Before he could though, James had sprung free of his hold and was already at Curtis' side.

Ash swore _again _and followed angrily, pulling James back to what seemed like a safe distance from a vampire like Curtis Redfern.

"You know where Poppy is?" James was asking urgently.

Curtis frowned and cast a look at Ash. "Whose this kid?" he asked.

Ash glanced at James. "A cousin," he grimaced. "A very _distant _cousin." He turned his gaze back to Curtis warily. "I believe you were going to help us before," he prompted an explanation.

Curtis looked away uncertainly. "Listen, Ash," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing okay?"

"Tell us if we should be running or not then," Ash suggested through narrowed eyes.

"Not," Curtis finally replied, a faint grin settling on his handsome face. "Good to see you again by the way."

Ash allowed himself a grin in reply at his old friend. They had been close once; Hunter's prize pupils until Ash had switched teams. "Cut the crap Curtis and deal the cards already."

Curtis sighed and bit his lip. "Alright. This is the deal. We've found out about Blake, she's a Daybreaker. I assume she's the one you're looking for?" He said this with a frown and Ash got the feeling all deals were off if Blake was uninvolved.

"Yes," he replied at the same time that James yelled, "No!"

"What about the other girl you've got?" Ash addressed Curtis, kicking James' shin indiscreetly.

"The other girl?" For a moment Curtis looked slightly confused and Ash was vaguely worried that James might do something stupid and attempt to hit the other guy. "Oh, her! Yeah, she's with Blake too. But that's beside the point -"

James chose that moment to explode. _"What do you mean that's beside the point?!" _he yelled, advancing closer to Curtis. His eyes were wide and wild, his body moving aggressively as he got closer. Curtis stared down at him coldly and with no feeling.

"Get out of my face, little man," he said softly, "Or else I'll have to do something we'd both regret." His voice was cold and detached, so emotionless and dangerous that even Ash paused. James backed off almost immediately and Ash wondered if he had ever been like that. He decided that yeah, he had.

"Hey Curtis, ease off on him okay? The 'girl' happens to be his soulmate," Ash informed his old friend with a raised eyebrow.

Curtis' face cleared and Ash thought he had detected a minute trace of guilt and understanding. He wrote it off as wishful thinking and focused his entire attention on Curtis, who was now looking around the foyer nervously.

"Listen Ash, I'll cut you guys a deal if you promise to get Blake out of here safely. That's the condition," he took a breathe, "I think we should go. I don't feel like cutting a deal with a Daybreaker in the middle of Hunter's own building. Come on," he didn't wait for an answer. He strode down towards the main doors and out into the fresh air. 

When he turned to stare back at them, Ash had a strange feeling that something had changed about Curtis. He admitted the guy still looked the same and he still had the attitude…but he seemed to have softened a bit. But only a bit.

Ash followed, allowing James to trot eagerly, if a trifle impatiently, behind him. 

"Right then. I'll take you guys for a ride so we can discuss this," Curtis said curtly, obviously not expecting argument. He pushed a button on his car remote and the lights of a flash jeep parked on the curb lit up. 

"Hang on!" Ash called. Curtis stopped and turned slowly on one foot to reveal a set of eyebrows raised in query. Ash approached him. "Curtis, you and I go way back right?" his voice was private. "We were close then and I would've trusted you with anything but things are different now. You have to admit that. You're Hunter's latest boot licker and-"

Ash barely realized what he had said when Curtis grabbed a fist full of his shirt, lifted him off his feet and spun him so that his back slammed into the car. "I am _not _a bootlicker, _Daybreaker, _" he snarled, baring his teeth. 

Ash raised his arms. "Yeah, yeah, I know okay?" he reasoned hastily, regretting his words. "That's just my mouth belting away before my brain. You know how I am," he tried a smile but it turned into a wince as Curtis gave him a little push.

"I don't know you at all anymore, Ash," he said softly through narrowed eyes. "The past is the past and according to the present and the rules of the Night World, I should have killed you fifteen seconds ago. But I didn't, did I? You know how we take betrayal very _very _seriously so you should be licking _my _boots for not splitting you open when I had the chance."

Ash felt his old temper rising to the challenge. He could admit to himself that it was true, perhaps he had gotten a _little _soft since becoming a Daybreaker. That was just what it did to you. Plus he had Mary-Lynette to think about and it didn't seem worth it to go around actually looking for trouble these days.

But he still had his pride and Curtis Redfern, old friend or not, was getting up his nose.

"If you wanna have a go at me, Curtis," he spat, his eyes changing into two dark orbs, "Go ahead and take a shot. But do it where I can defend myself because we both know that on the mats I could kick your ass!"

Curtis' eyes sparked dangerously and the fist holding Ash's shirt tightened.

Then Ash got the surprise of his life when Curtis let go and laughed. "God, I've missed you!" he smiled. "Nobody takes me on quite like you do," he admitted. "Now stop being such a dickhead and get in the car." He looked over at his shoulder at James. "Bring him if you have to," he added, rolling his eyes tolerantly. 

He tossed a grin at Ash and hopped in the driver's side. Ash got in beside him and James hopped in the back. 

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked, looking over at Curtis.

"Be patient, Ash." Curtis replied. "I was just getting to that."

"Well, what's the deal with Blake then? I know she's a bit on the sour side, she's got a bit too much lip but I don't see why you're so urgent to get her out. With a gag on she could make quite a nice hall ornament," he smiled to himself. "Or do I detect there's more to it?"

His voice was smug and the look that Curtis threw him confirmed his suspicions. He made a mental note to congratulate Blake and to hint that having someone like Curtis on Daybreaks' side was almost as good as having himself on it. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen ****

Chapter Seventeen

"Have you got a mobile phone and a bit of paper?" Curtis asked as he rounded a corner.

"I've got both," Ash replied, wondering where this was going.

"Get your phone out and put this number in it." He waited for Ash to comply before reciting a number by memory. "Got it? That's Blake's mobile number. I gave her the phone earlier today so she should still have it. Call her on it and tell her what's happening so that she knows. Now, have you got the paper?"

Ash fumbled in his pocket and pulled out an old receipt. "Yeah, but I don't have a pen."

"Look in the dash pocket," Curtis replied. "These are the directions for Hunter's apartment and where Blake's been held." He told Ash slowly, so that he could get it down correctly. "I'll drop you guys off a block from the apartment then I'll go up and get Hunter and the others out of it. After I leave, you guys go in and get them out."

Ash nodded. "I take it we're picking the locks, not that I have a problem with that."

Curtis grinned and glanced over at him. "Still the pro in that department hey Ash?"

Ash smiled. "Some things you never forget."

"You won't have to worry about that. I'll give you the key because picking the locks will take a while." He glanced in his rear view mirror at James. "Is this guy going to be alright?" he frowned. "He looks a bit…unstable."

Ash turned around in his seat to look at James, who was biting his fingernails down to the quick and looking out the window. "He'll be alright," he promised.

"He'd better be because I've got a lot riding on this. You both have to promise me that my name won't be mentioned at all. Not to Blake, not to anyone. Clear?"

Ash nodded solemnly. He knew that Curtis was putting his neck out for them, or more likely for Blake. He turned around at James who had finally tuned into the conversation. "I'll promise you anything as long as we get Poppy out," he said forcefully, his voice full of conviction.

Curtis didn't reply. He pulled into the curb and took the keys from the ignition then pulled one off the set to give to Ash. "Make it look like you picked the lock and leave the key at reception so I can pick it up when we go back in." He looked at Ash closely. "Don't think I don't know how tempting it would be to keep the key or make a copy," he said. "But I'm trusting you here, Ash."

Ash nodded and took the key. "I give you my word, you'll get the key back," he said.

Curtis looked at him a moment longer then nodded. "Good. God, what am I doing?" he muttered to himself. He sighed. "Just look after her for me? Please? I need to know that she's going to be okay." 

Ash didn't miss the note of pleading in Curtis' voice. Again he nodded. "She'll be okay, she always is. I just don't understand why I can't tell her you helped us."

Curtis shook his head vehemently. "You promised, Ash," he warned.

"And I'm going to keep the promise. I just want to know why I had to make it in the first place."

Curtis hesitated. Then he took a breath and spoke, his voice unsteady. "Because we don't have a future together. We _can't _have a future together." He paused. "We're from two different worlds. Two different _circles _if you want to put it that way. I can't see her again."

Ash didn't reply. He had a vague feeling of understanding but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he placed a hand on Curtis' shoulder. "Fine, I'll play it your way." He agreed. "And thanks. For helping us I mean, when you didn't have to. And for not killing me back there."

Curtis smiled and shrugged. "If you ever want to come back Ash…" he trailed off meaningfully.

Ash saw the invitation and paused. An image of Mary-Lynette filled his mind and his promise to her of coming clean. He smiled ruefully and shook his head. "Sorry. I'm with Daybreak for good."

"And for bad?" Curtis asked. "You know you're backing the wrong team don't you?"

Ash shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I could be backing the right one considering we've got three of the Wild Powers. Speaking of which," he added, a thought coming to him. "Care to divulge any info on the fourth?"

Curtis laughed, throwing his head back. "You haven't changed much, you know. And no, don't push your luck."

Ash shrugged. He tucked the paper containing the directions of Hunter's apartment into his back pocket. "Worth a shot," he grinned. "Ever considered joining us?"

Curtis tilted his head to one side. "No." he answered firmly. "At least, not at the moment."

It was a better answer than Ash had hoped for and he nodded in understanding. Curtis' words left room to hope that maybe his mind could be changed. Ash doubted it would be him to change it though but he knew Blake might hold the key. 

He opened the car door and stepped out, waiting for James to follow suit. Curtis took a deep breath. "Keep an eye out for me okay?" he said. Then as Ash nodded and closed his door, he pulled away and drove down a few blocks to park in front of Hunter's building.

Ash watched and turned to lean against the wall of a building. Meeting Curtis again had made him realize that he didn't miss the life he had once led, but he did miss some of the people that had been in it. 

For all their evil doings, some of them had been a lot of fun.

He smiled and reassured himself that a reunion with Curtis might not look like such a farfetched thing.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen ****

Chapter Eighteen

Ash saw Curtis leave the building with Hunter and two other guys he didn't know. He gave James' arm a tug and headed towards the apartment after making sure Curtis had definitely left.

He followed the directions Curtis had given to him, unlocked the door and made his way to where Blake and Poppy were supposedly being kept. He had called Blake in the lift and she had actually sounded relieved to hear his voice for once.

They unlocked the door and Ash allowed himself to be pushed roughly aside while James ran into the room.

Poppy squealed and ran into James' open arms to bury her face in his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. Ash thought he could see James' eyes mist over but he turned away to look at Blake before he could be sure.

She had stood back from James and Poppy and was looking tired and defeated but still beautiful. She managed to give him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Ash. I owe you one."

He shrugged. "No prob. You look like shit run over twice by the way."

Blake scowled at him. "Let's just get out of here okay?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he agreed readily, looking over his shoulder nervously. He slapped James over the head lightly. "Come on Romeo. We're heading out."

As they made their way out the door, Ash saw Blake look down at the key that had been left in the handle. She frowned but didn't comment as Ash removed it and slipped it back in his pocket. In the foyer, he entertained a thought of keeping it but Curtis had trusted him and he never broke his word. He left it on the reception counter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how did you do it?" Blake asked as they drove back to the mansion. They were taking James' car and Ash had firmly said that he would be driving this time. James had agreed easily enough and was now huddled with Poppy in the back seat.

Ash glared warningly in the rear view mirror at James who had just opened his mouth to speak. His mouth closed and he turned away to talk to Poppy again.

"I broke into Curtis' apartment," he lied. "Found the spare key and you're number."

There was a silence. "That was lucky of you," Blake said slowly. "You still have the key right?"

Ash paused, his hands tightening on the steering wheel for a moment. "Ah, no."

"What? Where is it?" Blake demanded angrily.

"I think I must have lost it." Ash winced inwardly. That was definitely a lame one.

"You're telling me you had Hunter Redfern's apartment key and you _lost it?_" Blake screeched. "Are you _insane?_"

Ash took a moment to consider the last question. Finally he nodded. "Yeah, probably," he agreed.

Blake glared at him then turned out the window.

She was grateful towards Ash, who had obviously been the one to get them out considering what a wreck James was. And relieved. But there was just something niggling away at her. She almost wished that she had stayed there so that she could perhaps see Curtis again and talk to him. 

She wanted to ask him why he had betrayed her trust and had went and gone through her apartment. She wanted to ask him why he hadn't helped her when she'd needed him.

But most of all, she wanted to know if he still loved her. And if he did, would he ever forgive her for lying to him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their reception at the Daybreak headquarters was loud to say the least. Everyone had been waiting in the main room for them as soon as they'd realized that James, Ash and Poppy were missing. When they entered the room there was a general roar of yelling. Everyone was screaming that they shouldn't have been so irresponsible to leave without telling anyone and all of them declared themselves to be worried sick.

When Blake entered behind the first three, the room fell silent.

"What the hell?" Jez Redfern asked from Morgead's side, her silvery eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Blake?" Rashel queried. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone's eyes were on her and Blake squirmed uncomfortably. She had vowed that she wouldn't come back here a failure. Yet, here she was. Again.

"I, uh, well," she began roughly, unable to avoid the stammer of her words.

Typically it was Ash who rescued her in his usual bantering style. "Poor Blake got gunned down. I told you guys that no one could have handled a mission like that. I mean, she got pretty damn close I can tell you," he continued, as if Blake had told him everything. "But _I _know Hunter, and the guy may have shocking dress sense but he is sharp." He shook his head ruefully and nodded, eyes wide. "I'm not joking. He would have to be _the _sharpest guy _I _know and we all know how many people I know."

The silence was loud and long. Blake swallowed and remained silent, studying the floor.

It was Jez who spoke first. "Really?" She drawled.

Ash looked up at her; his eyes hard and narrowed. "Really." He repeated, adding his own emphasis to the word in a voice that broached no argument. Jez rolled her eyes and looked away.

Blake looked up to see Rashel approaching her. The Cat's green eyes were clear and welcoming and the arms that wrapped around her shoulders in a reassuring hug were warm.

"Come on," Rashel said softly, keeping an arm around Blake's shoulders and leading her out of the room. "I know there's more to tell than you're letting on so come with me and spill. We'll get you cleaned up too because honestly, Blake? You look like shit run over twice."

Blake almost laughed. Almost.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The character of Lynx Redfern that is mentioned in this chapter belongs to Becks, the author of 'Night Blade' that I strongly recommend you read __

The character of Lynx Redfern that is mentioned in this chapter belongs to Becks, the author of 'Night Blade' that I strongly recommend you read. Don't worry guys, this is nearly wrapped up. One more chap and then it's 'finito'. J .

****

Chapter Nineteen

It had been six months since Blake and Poppy had escaped from Hunter's grasp. In that time, Hunter and especially Malon, who suspected that his leader had had a hand in their escape, held Curtis under suspicion.

A vampire lurked in the shadow behind a corner in a busy shopping mall. His breath was low and even and his eyes were trained on a tall, slim and beautiful girl who was looking through a rack of CD's in a shop. Further down the aisle from her a dark haired girl with green eyes was laughing with a handsome boy with dark, unkept hair.

They were unaware they were being watched.

The vampire watched as the first girl sighed to herself, a small sigh that a human would never have heard from such a distance. But a vampire could.

He saw her bite her lip in frustration and noticed the defeated gleam in her eyes. Her face was unnaturally pale and drawn and it looked as if she hadn't slept well for a while. 

He had been watching this girl for a long time. He knew her moods as well as her friends did and he could sense her loneliness. It was a loneliness he wished to keep with her as it was his job to make sure that Curtis Redfern never laid eyes on her again.

Unfortunately, he had not reached his goal.

Unbeknown to Hunter, Malon and even Blake herself, Curtis had been watching his soulmate as well. He knew that he was under constant surveillance by Hunter and that his strange, detached behavior had not gone unnoticed. He had tried to maintain his life as it had been before Blake had entered it but he had found that it was impossible.

She was on his mind the minute he woke up and before he went to sleep. His days were filled with images of her, as were his dreams.

He had long given up trying to erase her from his mind.

He watched as she laughed, a sound that sounded false and forced. He watched as she searched the crowds wherever she went and he knew that she was searching for him. She had never found him in their milling faces. 

He grew worried as she became pale and circles appeared under her eyes. She was buried deep under his skin, so far down that he knew he could never escape her. He had decided at last that he had to have her back but to do that, he had to leave Hunter. And the Night World.

It was a risk he was willing to take. He had made a call to Lynx Redfern, the deadliest and most dangerous of all assassins and she had agreed to his price. It was the price for Hunter Redfern's death. 

It was the price of his freedom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake felt herself drifting through life meaninglessly. She let herself be towed this way and that and went along with her friends' attempts to cheer her. She knew they were concerned for her and that they had noticed her withdrawal but they were trying in vain.

It had only been six months since she had last seen Curtis, yet it felt like an eternity. Life that stretched before her held no point and no meaning. It felt like a continuous state of nothingness, of incompleteness that would last forever unless she could be with Curtis.

She missed him.

Sometimes she thought she could see him and would run to whomever it was who would then spin around to stare at the disheveled girl, pale with excitement before him. She used to think she could hear his voice, or his mocking laughter, but it was never him.

Her senses played cruel tricks on her and she learned to ignore the feeling of his eyes burning into her or his presence in some corner of her mind. 

He was gone and she had to move on. The sooner she realized that Curtis Redfern was never coming back for her, the better. Maybe then, she could mend her broken heart with painstaking patience and return to what she knew before they had met.

If only it was as easy as that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Thierry had called a meeting in the conference room. Predictably, Ash was the last to arrive, this time only leaving them waiting for five minutes.

He sauntered in and took a seat, his long frame resting lazily in his chair. Thierry cast him a disapproving glance before turning to his audience with a smile settled across his face.

"I have some good news," he began, casting his eyes over his fellow Daybreaker's.

"Ash finally bought a watch?" Poppy suggested with a giggle.

"You're installing a massive sound system in the main room?" Maggie asked with a grin.

"I know," Blake guessed. "You finally got Jez a muzzle!"

Her comment was answered with a cool, subzero stare from the red haired vampire. Jez and Blake were still at odds with one another but this time, even Morgead had to struggle to contain his laughter. Jez narrowed her silvery eyes at her soulmate and kicked him under the table. He winced, his face straightening immediately.

"Wrong on all three counts," Thierry shook his head. "Although I happen to think a watch might be a good investment Ash."

Ash shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Nah, you guys love it when I leave you in suspense."

There was a general groan that was brought to a silence by Thierry's 'ahem'. The elder remained standing, his hands resting on the glass covered oak table. He took a breath. "I've just had news that a certain assassination has been made a success. It appears that our favorite Night World elder is no longer with us." He paused. "Hunter Redfern is dead."

The news was followed with a loud and raucous cheer. The relief and happiness on the faces of Circle Daybreak was obvious as they turned to their soulmates and friends with smiles. Now, with Hunter out of the way, they could begin a full-scale search for the fourth Wild Power.

Blake smiled to herself. She was glad that Hunter was dead. She made a mental note to congratulate whoever had managed to pull it off.

Of course, she was disappointed that the hand that had slayed him had not been her own, but she was not going to complain. Dead was dead and that was all that mattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The news had reached Curtis before it had found Lord Thierry's ears. He had received an e-mail from Lynx that was abrupt and to the point. It simply said 'job done'.

So Hunter was dead and he was free to leave the Night World for good. A feeling of excitement over came him and he struggled with the urge to laugh aloud. He could now be with Blake.

A shadow crossed his face and he frowned. What if she didn't want him?


	20. Chapter Twenty

thanx to everyone whose reviewed… __

Thanx to everyone whose reviewed - it's much appreciated. Espeicially to The Cat, Waterangel, Starwisher, Me(whoeva u are lol) who have kept reviewing all the way and to Becks. Sorry for putting u thru all that eye strain but it's a feeling I know!! Thanx again guys. ;)

****

Chapter Twenty

Blake was standing outside her room when she felt a kind of presence in the corner of her mind. She paused what she was doing, which wasn't much really. She was just about to change and go to bed.

She closed her eyes momentarily. Yep, it was still there. Frowning, a little worried and confused, she opened a door that led out onto the balcony.

A fresh wave of night air flooded her senses and she allowed herself a small smile. The stars twinkled above her and the moon was still, a suspended crescent against the pitch-dark sky.

She peered out into the night and frowned again as her eyes settled on a figure standing still and silent on the footpath opposite elder Thierry's mansion.

The figure was familiar.

She squinted and recognized the dangerously casual posture of her soulmate. Curtis Redfern stood watching her intently as the breeze lifted her raven hair from her shoulders. 

It was the first time he had allowed their mind link to reveal his presence to her. Even from a distance, he could see her green blue eyes widen and her full lips part in surprise and shock.

A flood of emotions swamped her. What was he doing here? What did he want? Her next questions were called to a halt as she sensed his thoughts curl around her mind gently.

__

So Blake, how have you been? He sent, smiling slightly.

It had been a long time and just the feel of his thoughts made her still, as if she wanted to remember the feeling and imprint it upon her own mind permanently. She paused before answering. It was typical Curtis fashion to ask her a question like that after six months of silence on his behalf.

She wanted to reply that it had been hell, that she hadn't been sure if she could survive without his presence in her life. But she didn't.

__

I'm still alive, she shrugged, trying her hardest to imitate his flippant attitude.

__

Yeah, me too, he replied. _Hunter's dead you know._

I know.

She didn't know what to say or how to act. She didn't know what he wanted from her. 

Finally, after a tense silence he spoke again. _I've left the Night World. And it's kinda cold out here._

Cold? Vampires didn't feel the cold. But she didn't say that aloud. She could see that the guy was waiting for an invitation to come inside. She knew she should have really refused, or at least questioned him further but she had heard the honesty in his voice.

She left the balcony and returned to her room. As she was walking down the stairs of the mansion, quietly so no one asleep would wake, she took a breath and tried to calm herself.

She opened the front door a fraction and still saw him standing patiently, as if he had all the time in the world. She could almost feel him roll his eyes but he refrained himself. He knew he was treading a thin line.

She pulled the door open fully and watched as he slowly walked towards her. The balanced and graceful walk that she had grown familiar to in their time together and that she had taken for granted. Her eyes were trained on him as he approached until he stood almost a metre before her.

"Did you miss me?" he asked in a silky voice. His midnight eyes probed her own, searching for a response and trying to see what was she was thinking.

She shrugged. "Like I miss chocolate," she replied with a regretful smile. "I know it's bad for me but it's just so damn good."

Curtis smiled at that. Being compared to chocolate was a good sign. He stepped forward suddenly and was reassured when she didn't move away. He gripped her wrist lightly and gently, in a caress of sorts. The link between them strengthened and they fell into one another's minds again. Only this time he didn't mind at all.

He saw that she was tired and weary and that she _had _missed him. But not nearly as much as he had missed her. His smiled was soft and gently, full of love and apology.

__

I'm back for good, he sent to her. _And it looks like I've become a Daybreaker as well._

He felt her joy surround him, a sparkling haze of white light shone inside her mind. It was the last thing she had expected. He found a mental image of him trying to drag her away from the mansion and leading her back into the Night World with him. He saw that she would have allowed herself to go with him, just to be with him.

He knew then that he really did love her. If she was willing to abandon Daybreak and her beliefs just for him, he knew that she loved him back and that was all he needed.

He pulled her towards him and their lips met in a prolonged and passionate kiss. They were both lost in a state of euphoria when Curtis heard a loud and angry yell come from behind Blake.

He pulled away and blinked, trying to clear his mind and take his eyes away from the raven haired girl that stood before him. Over her shoulder, he saw John Quinn advancing towards them.

The other boy's eyes were lit up furiously and his walk was aggressive. Curtis saw the look of fury in his eyes and almost grinned. Some things didn't change.

Curtis' midnight eyes shifted again. This time to Ash Redfern who had clamped a strong hand on Quinn's shoulder and was pulling him back roughly. The ever-changing eyes of his old friend met his, yellow and questioning, a raised eyebrow of inquiry completing the expression.

"I take it your with Daybreak now," Ash drawled, a smile lighting his features.

Curtis rolled his eyes and nodded, wrapping an arm around Blake's waist, just to make sure she didn't leave his side ever again.

"Permanently." He replied with a tired grin.

Ash's hand dropped from Quinn's shoulder. The other boy was watching Curtis suspiciously through narrowed eyes and though he was no longer moving, he stance was ready for anything.

Curtis looked down at Blake and winked at her, a feeling of happiness filling him as she returned his smile. He looked back at Quinn. "Such lack of trust at such a young age," he shook his head ruefully. "The youth of today hey Ash?"

His friend snorted.

Quinn's eyes didn't change until Curtis raised a hand, revealing a slim file that had gone unnoticed until then. He held it up for Quinn, gesturing him to take it. When the boy finally did, Curtis stepped back next to Blake again.

"It's the file on the fourth Wild Power. It's all we know and that's not much, but it's a start." 

Quinn's eyes were wide as he flicked through the papers. When he looked up again, his eyes were slightly less wary. "I'd better get this to Thierry," he said carefully. "And don't think I won't be watching you, Redfern," he added before spinning on his heel and retreating down the hall.

Ash's eyes followed his fellow Daybreaker. "Nice to see you again, Curtis," he grinned. "But you know that. I'll leave you guys alone," he added with a concealed smile.

Once Ash's retreating silence had echoed down the hall and fallen to silence, Curtis looked down at his love and soulmate again.

__

So Blake, how have you been? He asked again, this time with a voice filled with concern as he traced the circles under her steely eyes.

She met his own directly and smiled. _Like shit run over twice, but I think I'll be okay now._

He smiled and leaned down once again to claim her lips. Six months was a long time and they had a lot of catching up to do.

****

THE END


End file.
